Kunoichis no poder
by Ayumi Bee
Summary: Uma bandeira branca é estendida entre lágirmas. Karin e Sakura amigas ? Então, o que será? Trégua ou conseqüencias?Todos nós sabemos que uma nação não pode ter duas rainhas. O que acontecera daqui pra frente? Só lendo aqui. Aviso: Essa fic não é Yuri.
1. Missão

**Capítulo 1- Missão**

A chuva de novembro batia na janela fechada do quarto de uma certa garota. Eram umas quatro horas da manhã e ela não encontrava o sono. Saiu do quarto e foi se sentar no sofá de sua sala. Então passou seus olhos verdes pelo comodo vendo o quanto tinha se deixado levar nos ultimos tempos. Encima da mesa da sala, resto de comida e louças sujas; encima do sofá um monte de papeis e seu avental branco do hospital. O lugar parecia vazio, quebrado e totalmente sem cor, cinza sem vida. Talvez ele refletise o que ela sentia por dentro. Vazio,solidão, seu coração estava quebrado havia passado de vermelho paixão para cinza sem emoção.

Abraçou suas pernas apoiando seu queixo nelas. Ela não agüentava mais isso, esse vazio no seu ser. Tudo culpa dele, ele que a abandonou, que foi embora levando o seu coração junto. Nesses poucos pensamentos seus olhos já derramaram algumas lágrimas, que ela enxugou com avidez, não ia mais ser um fardo. Havia prometido para si mesma se tornar mais forte para poder trazer o Uchiha de volta. E ela havia mesmo se tornado mais forte e o seu querido Uchiha Sasuke também havia voltado para vila da Folha, mas tudo parecia ter sido em vão já que o moreno continuava sendo o mesmo cubo de gelo ambulante que sempre foi.

[Flash Back

O mês de setembro acabava de começar quando após vários anos de espera Sakura se encontrava novamente na frente do ultimo Uchiha do clãn.

O time 7 e o time Hebi estavam todos reunidos no escritório da Gondaime, esperando que esta voltase com a resposta do conselho.

Sasuke com o mesmo semblante frio.

Karin pendurada no braço dele sobre o olhar assasino de uma certa rosada.

Naruto discutindo alguma coisa sobre sabor de ramen com Juugo **(Ayumi:acharam algo em comum XD)**

Suigetsu sentando em uma cadeira mexendo na sua espada.

Sakura que estava escorada na pareda ao lado de Sai mexia nervosamente nos fios longos dos seus cabelos cor de rosa.

Sai notou o nervossismo da rosada e pôs levemente a mão no ombro dela, murmurando um "Tudo vai dar certo" que somente ela ouviu.

Virou o rosto e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada.-ela disse somente mexendo os lábios.

Tsunade entrou no escritório e sentou-se a mesa.

- Muito bem jovens, eu acabo de sair da reunião do conselho e eles aceitaram a permanencia do time Hebi aqui em Konoha com a condição de prestar serviços a vila.

- Viu só Teme!- exclamou o loiro e deu um tapa amical nas costas dele.- O time 7 vai voltar!

- E até o conselho achar que podem ficar difinitivamente vocês deverão ficar na casa de algum membro do time 7.

Ouviram-se suspiros e reclamações.

- Karin ficara na casa de Sakura. E vocês meninos podem se ajeitar como quiserem.

- Mas Tsunade-sama..-tentou protestar a rosada.

- Nem um mas e nem meio mas. Vocês duas são duas mulheres adultas e civilizadas, não quero saber de reclamações.

Karin e Sakura entre olharam-se e algumas faiscas podiam ser vistos saindo de seus obres se você olhase bem de perto.

Todos nós sabemos que aquelas kunoichis eram duas mulheres adultas,mas o quanto a serem civilizadas...isso já eram outros 500.**(Ayumi: Amei esse négocio que eu escrevi)**

- É podem ir comemorar.- disse a Hokage tirando uma garrafa de sakê da gaveta da mesa.- Vão, vão aproveitem o fim de semana pra comemorar.- terminou praticamente expulsando os jovens.

Ao sairam de lá, todos pararam ficando em um tipo de círculo com um silêncio constrangedor.

As esmeraldas verdes cruzaram com o olhar dos olhos cor de onix do moreno, gelados como sempre.

Sakura sorriu calorosamente e Sasuke apenas virou o rosto para empurar Karin.

O sorriso da méd-nin se desmanchou na mesma hora.

- Sakura você não tinha uma consulta agora?- Sai disse dando uma leve cotovelada no braço da rosada.

- Ha, obrigado Sai é verdade. Ja vou gente.-ela disse e saiu correndo em direção ao hospital.

Sai despidiu-se com um aceno de cabeça e foi falar com Sakura que esperava por ele sentada nos primeiros degraus do hospital.

- O que foi Sai?- ela perguntou quando ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Você ta bem?

- Tou sim.

- Ta me achando com cara de Naruto é? Eu percebi o clima entre vocês.

A Haruno suspirou e colocou as mãos na frente do seu rosto.

- Eu devia me conformar... ele me odeia.- ela disse com desanimo.

- Ele é um imbécil e não te merece.- ele disse e abraçou a menina pelos ombros.- Mas agora que ele terminou aquela vingança idiota...você tem o caminho livre.

- Caminho livre? E aquela puta que ta toda hora encima dele?Não acredito que ela vai ter que morar comigo!

Sai riu e beijou sua cabeça.

- Dê um soco na cabeça dela... "acidentalmente" é claro.

Apesar da tristeza que sentia por dentro a rosada riu.

- Branquelo safado !

- Feiosa !

Os dois riram e Sakura beijou a bochecha do seu melhor amigo.

- Já vou baka,preciso ir trabalhar.

- Ta certo, bom trabalho e até amanhã.

[Fim do Flash back

A jovem méd-nin levantou-se do sofá e caminhou de volta para o seu quarto que estava no mesmo estado deploravél que a sala. As unicas coisas que permaneciam limpas e organizadas eram o quarto de Karin, o banheiro e a cozinha.

Procurou no meio das roupas sua toalha, roupas limpas e foi tomar um banho quente e demorado.

A àgua escoria pelo seu corpo parecendo limpar a sua alma. Levando embora, a indisposição, a preguiça e um pouco da sua solidão ralo abaixo.

Saiu do chuveiro enrolada em duas toalhas. Uma no cabelo e a outra no corpo.

A jovem méd-nin vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde clara, uma sandalia rasteira e saiu de casa com as chaves na mão.

De repente alguem abraçou-a por trás fazendo a menina assustar-se.

- Oi feiosa, saindo tão cedo pra trabalhar?

- Branquelo safado, quer me matar de susto é? Vou acabar tendo um problema do coração vendo essa cara horrível logo cedo de manhã.-brincou a menina.

Sai sorriu a começou a acompanhar a amiga no caminho para o hospital.

- Porque está indo trabalhar tão cedo de manhã, Feiosa?

- Eu estava sem sono e resolvi ir trabalhar logo. E você tem alguma missão hoje?

- Não, eu acabei de voltar de uma missão no país da chuva. Agora eu só quero é descansar.

Continuaram o caminho conversando animadamente até chegarem ao hospital.

- Já voi indo Feiosa, estou morrendo de sono.- ele disse colocando as mãos nos ombros da rosada.- Até mais.

- Até mais, baka.- ela despediu-se,beijou sua bochecha e começou a subir os degraus das escadas do hospital.

- Vê se não assedia os velinhos.- ele gritou para que ela ouvise.

Sakura sorriu sinicamente dando cotoco para o moreno.

Ele sorriu e foi embora para casa.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Estava sentada no confortavél sofá da cafeteria do hospital de Konoha. Balançava as pernas apoiadas no braço da poltrona. Já fazia quinze minutos que estava ali a toa ouvindo música no seu ipod.

Sakura entrou na cafeteria e bufou ao ver que a ruiva não fazia nada.

- Ruiva de farmacia será que dá pra você ajudar.- reclamou a rosada,mas logo percebeu que a ela não ouvia nada por causa dos fones de ouvido.

Já fazia quase 2 meses que Sakura e Karin trabalhavam juntas no hospital de Konoha e dividiam o mesmo teto e mesmo assim não podiamos dizer que a relação delas era muito amical. Em casa as duas quase não se cruzavam pois faziam de tudo para se evitar. Karin passava quase o dia todo no hospital ou na casa de Naruto com o Sasuke. E a rosada passava o seu dia no hsopital ou então na casa de Sai.

Sakura deu a volta pela mesa e percebeu que Karin olhava pela janela aberta com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Parecia estar bem distante da vila da folha nesse instante.

- Acorda!- exclamou a rosada fazendo gestos com mão na frente dos olhos de Karin.

A ruiva tirou os fones dos ouvidos furiosa.

- O que você quer?!

- Que você pare de ficar sem fazer nada!

- Ô garota, se manca! Cuida da tua vida que eu cuida da minha ta legal?!

- A hora do seu intervalo já acabou a muito tempo e tem uma paciente sua te esperando já faz é tempo.

- Ai ninguem merece...

- Vai logo que você é a unica ginecologista de plantão hoje.

Karin bufou e saiu do refeitório seguida por Sakura.

- Bom dia doutora Karin.- comprimentou a paciente grávida.

- Bom dia, vamos logo para meu consultório.- pediu a ruiva emburada.

Já havia anoitecido quando Karin e Sakura assinavam relatórios médicos no refeitório do hospital acompanhadas de duas belas taças de café.

- Que saco.- reclamou Karin.- Odeio assinar esses papéis.

Sakura levantou os olhos verdes, mas finjiu não ter ouvido nada.

Uma pergunta queimava a lingua da rosada,mas não queria perguntar. Era orgulhosa demais para adimitir que estava com ciume do Uchiha.

Preferia morrer do que perguntar para a ruiva se ela o moreno estavam namorando ou coisa do tipo.

- Sakura-san, Karin-san a Hokage-sama tá chamando vocês duas.

As duas kunoichis entre olharam-se confusas e curiosas com aquilo. O que será que a Tsunade ia querer com elas?

Levantaram-se e andaram com pressa até o prédio da Hokage.

Sakura ia bater na porta,mas Tsunade já havia gritado antes.

- Podem entrar.

As duas entraram perplexas e mais ainda ao verem Sasuke, Naruto e Sai vestidos com uniformes da Anbu.

- Afinal, porque nós chamou aqui Tsunade-sama?-quis saber a ruiva.

- Vocês devem partir agora mesmo, para uma missão no país da neve.

- Agora?

-Sim, Sakura agora, e você e Karin irão junto com os meninos. Vocês duas deverão prestar serviços no hospital de lá enquanto os meninos cuidarão da proteção da vila que foi fragilizada durante uma guerra.

- Hai.- as duas disseram em unísono.

- Muito bem, arrumem as suas coisas e vão.

- Hai.- e nisso sairam do escritório da Gondaime.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Naquela noite o clima estava abafado e seco tudo indicava que logo iria chover.

Os cincos shinobis pulavam de galho em galho rapidamente em rumo a nova missão que deveriam comprir.

Eles já haviam saido das fronteiras do país do fogo à muitas horas quando enfim desidiram parar e descansar.

- Naruto vai buscar àgua, Sai cuida das tendas, e eu vou buscar a lenha para fogueira. Meninas vocês cuidam da comida.

E nisso os três meninos despareceram cada um em uma direção diferente.

- Porque que sempre somos nós que cuidamos da comida?-perguntou a rosada mais para sí mesma do que para Karin.

- Porque eles são machistas.-declarou a ruiva.

Sakura riu.

- É a primeira vez que eu concordo com você.

Karin riu com o comentário.

Sasuke e Naruto chegaram com a àgua e a lenha e assim as meninas poderam começar a cozinhar enquanto eles ajudavam Sai a montar as tendas.

- A janta ta pronta!-berrou Karin.

Assim alguns minutos depois os cinco shinobis estavam reunidos em volta de uma fogueira saboreando o seu jantar. Infelizmente quem visse aquela cena acharia que aqueles cincos eram completamente estranhos, nem pareciam que a maioria deles se conheçiam desde dos doze anos de idade.

- Temos que combinar os turnos de guarda.- disse Sasuke do mesmo jeito frio de sempre.

- Sakura e Karin não podem ficar com os primeiros turnos já que passaram o dia todo de plantão no hospital e nem descansaram.- Sai disse.

- Eu cuido do primeiro turno entaõ!- disse Naruto animado.

- Eu fico com o segundo.- declarou o Uchiha.

- Eu fico com o terceiro.- Sai disse.

- Eu e Sakura ficamos com o ultimo.- Karin disse já levantando-se para ir dormir.- Boa noite.

- Boa noite então. – Sakura despediu-se dos meninos e foi dormir.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o dia amanheçer quando Sakura foi acordada pelos pingos de chuva que cainham sobre o plástico da sua tenda.

Esfregou seus obres verdes de um jeito preguiçoso e espreguiçou-se bocejando baixinho.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Karin ainda dormia profundamente, então esticou-se mais um pouco e saiu da tenda envolvida em seu lençol.

O sereno já tinha parado,mas o ambiente estava frio e umido. Um calafrio passou pela espinha da jovem méd-nin quando um vento gelado passou bagunçando os seus longos cabelos rosas.

Sakura colocou mais lenha na fogueira e começou a procurar em volta onde estavam os fosforos.

Mas de repente uma chama foi em direção a fogueira e ela acendeu-se voltando a brilhar e produzir calor.

A Haruno olhou para trás confusa e percebeu de onde havia vinda aquela chama. Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado atrás dela encima de um tronco olhando em sua direção, sem encarar os olhos esmeraldas dela.

- Obrigada.-ela murmurou voltando a fixar a fogueria e começando a preparar um chocolate quente.

- O que você faz de pé, ainda falta muito tempo pro seu turno.- a voz fria igual o sereno do Uchiha perguntou.

Sakura tremeu, mas não por causa do frio,mas sim por causa do timbre da voz de Sasuke.

- Sem sono.- ela simplesmente respondeu sem virar-se.

O silêncio voltou a reinar durante alguns minutos.

A flor de cerejeira derramou o liquido em duas taças e foi se sentar ao lado do Uchiha entrgando-lhe uma delas.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou entre os dois. Só que pela primeira vez que isso acontecia a rosada não parecia se importar.

Ficou fitando o nada enquanto bebia alguns goles de chocolate quente.

Então virou levemente o rosto para ver que Sasuke fitava algum lugar distante segurando a sua taça de chocolate quente.

Sentiu um cheiro de sangue e abaixou seu olhar vendo que o casaco de Sasuke estava manchado de sangue.

- O que houve com você?- perguntou a rosada colocando sua taça no chão e ia colocar sua mão na bariga do Uchiha mas ele segurou seu pulso com força.

A rosada encarou-o como se o desfiase.

- Se você não cuidar disso vai ficar pior.-ela disse severamente e puxou seu braço para trás fazendo o moreno saltar ele.

- Hn.- respondeu e voltou a fitar o nada enquanto a menina consentrava seu chakra na ferida dele.

- Pronto.-disse e levantou-se entrando na sua tenda sem esperar que ele respondese algo. De certa forma até ja tinha se conformado com o jeio frio e inginorante do Uchiha.

- Obrigado.-ele murmurou sem que a rosada ouvise.

Sasuke encostou as costas na arvore e começou a fitar as estrelas.

A noite estava fria,mas de uma certa forma quente graças a lua cheia que iluminava tudo.

Sorriu de um jeito sonhador. E sentiu-se mais leve, era a primeira vez que voltava a sorrir em muitos anos. E não era um sorriso debochado ou sarcastico, era um sorriso sincero, um sorriso de paz que começava a sentir por dentro.

Hoje emfim sentiu-se em casa com quem realmente se importava com ele.

**Ayumi:** \o/ Primeiro capítulo acabado _(pose de nice guy)_ Espero que tenham gostado

Bem essa história vai falar sobre a "amizade", na verdade sobre o pacto que Karin e Sakura vão fazer. Essa fic ta sendo um desfio pra mim prq é a pirmeira vez que eu faço uma fic sem que a Karin seja uma baranga e nunca li uma que ela não fosse.

**Karin:** Esse povo é muito invejoso mesmo u.ú

**Sakura:** Inveja é o escambal õ.ó

**Ayumi:** Pelo amor de Kami-sama não se matem antes do proximo cap onegai ¬¬ Quero dedicar essa fanfic pra minha amiginha do peito Mailin Momo! Momo-chan se você estiver lendo isso saiba que eu Te amo demais e mesmo estando distante de tii você ainda será a minha amiga desmiolada e kawaii _(abraça)_ Te amo momo-chan!! Reviews e non percam o proximo cap!! n.n


	2. Ciúmes e proposta

**Capítulo 2- Ciú****mes e Proposta**

Estava em pé com o olhar perdido sobre a paisagem da cidade. Novamente encontrava-se trancada em uma droga de Hospital. Odiava tudo que tinha relação com o seu emprego. O cheiro de doença, o silêncio constante que devia reinar, os médicos sempre tão simpaticos e sorridentes. Odiava tudo aquilo. Não combinava com ela. Não conseguia ser simpatica,agradavel e sorridente o tempo todo.

- Karin, eu tou falando com você.- a voz da Haruno fez a ruiva virar-se da janela e encarar a rosada.

- Para de me enxer com esses relatórios.- reclamou Karin.

- Eu não tava falando disso u.ú

- De que era então?

- Eu perguntei se você viu meu celular?

- Ah, ta encima da mesa.

- Obrigada.- agradeçeu sem muita emoção.

Sakura pegou o celular e saiu da sala indo sentar-se nas escadas de emergência onde sabia que ninguem iria pertubar a sua paciência.

Discou o numero colocando o telefone perto do ouvido.

Tu.Tu.Tu.Tu **(Ayumi: Tentativa frustrante de de imitar o barulho quando ninguem atende ¬¬)**

- Oi aqui quem fala é Yamanaka Ino, eu não posso atender por enquanto deixe seu recado após o Bipe e eu retornarei a ligação.- a ligação caiu na secretária eletronica.

Sakura suspirou e pensou em desligar,mas acabou falando após o bipe.

- Ino...sou eu...a Sakura. Eu tou te ligando porque...eu precisava conversar com alguem...tou me sentindo meio sozinha...quando é que você vai voltar pra Konoha?- a rosada respirou fundo agora tentando parecer mais feliz.- Mas afinal o que aconteceu com você em Suna, em?! Porque você não voltou ainda porca?! Bom, agora eu vou ter que desligar me liga,viu?!- a menina terminou e desligou o celular.

Suspirou.

Mesmo sabendo que podia contar tudo da sua vida para Sai, queria poder conversar com uma mulher, queria fazer aquela fofoca básica que só mulheres de verdade sabem fazer.

Tinha se sentindo meio sem chão desde que Ino havia ido para Suna. As duas haviam se tornado melhores amigas novamente quando Sasuke tinha ido atras de Orochimaru. Passaram a compartilhar tudo,mas a alguns meses atrás Ino foi mandada para uma missão em Suna e até hoje não havia voltado.

De repente a porta da saída de emergência abriu-se e Karin apareceu.

- Você reclama de mim, mas ta aí sem fazer nada!- reclamou a menina.

Sakura bufou.

- Ta na hora do meu intervalo dá licença!

Karin fez cara de brava e saiu batendo a porta.

- Saco!- exclamou a kunoichi apoiando a cabeça nas suas mãos e bagunçando os cabelos.

Lágrimas de odio transboradaram das duas esmeraldas e a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Já disse que ta na hora do meu intervalo!- gritou a menina sem levantar a cabeça.

- Quando seu interrvalo acabar você poderia olhar uma ferida aqui pra mim.- uma voz masculina disse e a porta fexou-se novamente deixando uma kunoichi totalmente surpresa para trás.

Quem acabava de falar com ela era Sasuke e não Karin.

A rosada enxugou seus olhos rapidamente com a manga do seu avental branco e foi em direção ao seu consultório.

Abriu a porta e viu que Sasuke estava sentado encima da sua mesa sem blusa enquanto Karin parecia mexer na bariga dele.

- Ehr, desculpa.-disse friamente e saiu de lá.

Que boba, infantil,burra, estupida. Pensava enuquanto saía do Hospital.

" Ele só veio atrás de mim porque não tinha achado a_ namoradinha_ dele."- pensou a rosada com

furia. "Porque que eu ainda fico com essa droga de esperança...ele não gosta de mim..."

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo****.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Sakura saiu de seus desvaneios com o barulho da porta batendo.

- Idiotinha, porque você foi embora?! Tive que cuidar dos pacientes sozinha!- gritou a ruiva entrando no quarto.

- Problema seu, você passa o dia todo sem fazer nada mesmo!

Karin bufou.

- Você é insuportavel!

- Digo o mesmo sobre você.- disse cínica.- E você não parecia muito incomodada para cuidar dos ferimentos do Sasuke.

Sakura tentou não parecer enciumada, mas a ruiva não era boba e sabia lhe dar muito bem com essas coisas.

Sorriu discretamente. Já tendo uma otima idéia para uma doce vingança.

" Vingança é um prato que se come cru, Haruno Sakura"- pensou Karin saindo do quarto que elas dividiam sorrindo de um jeito sarcástico.

Sakura suspirou e saiu daquele quarto para poder ir treinar.

Chegou no lugar e quase gritou de odio vendo que Karin estava treinando com o seu Sasuke-kun. Virou o rosto para que não vissem a expressão do seu rosto e caminhou até Sai que estava desenhando alguma coisa. Assim que ele a viu escondeu o caderno na mochila e fitou-a sorrindo.

- Porque escondeu o caderno ô.õ Você sempre me deixa ver seus desenhos.

- Deixo,mas esse não.

- ¬¬

- Só quando eu terminar.

- Ta bom...vamos treinar então?

- Vamos.- concordou e levantou-se.

Os dois afastaram-se até ficaram fora do alcançe da vista de Sasuke e Karin e começaram o seu treino.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo****.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- 89...90..91...92...93...100...- Sakura fazia abdominais com a ajuda de Sai que estava sentado nas suas pernas tornando mais díficil o exercício.

- Você ta muito mole, só consegue fazer 100?

Sakura deixou-se cair na grama de braços abertos e ofegante.

- Faz...tempo que eu não treinava assim...

Sai saiu de cima das pernas da garota e deitou ao seu lado.

- Você é muito bebe chorona isso sim e Feiosa

Sakura virou-se encarando-o.

- Sai eu tou de Tpm...se tiver afim de morrer continua me pertubando ò.ó

Sai sorriu.

- Tpm...Treinada para matar?- perguntou.

- Hum...Tente no Próximo Mês.

- Toda Paixão Morre?

- Não...Temporada Proibida para Machos.

- Que tal: Todos os Problemas Misturados?

A rosada riu.

- É pode ser.

- Hum...S.A.K.U.R.A: Super Amiga, Kawaii, Ultra-Romantica e Assasina.

- Hum...boa...S.A.I:Safado Amarelão e Idiota.

- ¬¬

- Pode ser Sarcástico Anta e Imbécil, se preferir.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Prefiro Sexy Amado e Inteligente.

- ¬¬ Não, você não se acha.

Os dois riram.

- Acho que não tamo falando coisa com coisa.-comentou a menina ainda rindo.

- Melhor agente voltar.- disse o moreno e ajudou a menina a se levantar por sua vez.

Caminharam rindo e fazendo siglas com palavras, até que Sakura parou de rir vendo que Karin estava fazendo massagem nas costas nuas do Uchiha. **( Ayumi: Nããão Sasuke-kun!!TToTT)**

Segurou a mão de Sai com força e saiu de lá puxando ele junto.

- Ei, Sakura.- chamou o moreno quando ja estavam longe.

- Eu não agüento mais aquela rapariga dando emcima do Sasuke u.ú

- Feiosa, desculpa, mas não parecia que ele estava tentando impidir que ela fizesse aquilo...e se eles forem namorados?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

Sai acabava de tocar no seu ponto fraco.

- Eu sei...mas, ela não o tipo de mulher pra ele e...

Sai segurou seu queixo.

- Sakura, só quem sabe disso é ele. Você não acha que ta sendo muito infantil não?

A rosada suspirou.

- Talvez seja verdade,mas eu não consigo me controlar...

- Deixa de ser boba!- disse Sai severo.

Algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da rosada sobre o olhar do moreno.

- Eu...não é minha culpa...eu ainda gosto dele...-disse soluçando.

O coração de Sai apertou-se.

Tinha sido um pouco duro demais com a flor de cerejeira.

- Desculpa feiosinha.-desculpou-se ao pé do ouvido dela, e abraçou-a carinhosamente.- Me desculpa, eu não queria te fazer mal.

Sakura aninhou-se confortavelmente nos braços do seu melhor amigo chorando no ombro do rapaz. Dando-se o direito de desabafar todas as suas magoas.

Sai acariciava os cabelos e a nuca da menina consolando-a delicadamente.

- Não chora feiosinha, não chora...-susurava no pé do ouvido dela.

- Eu...eu não consigo deixar de...amar ele com todas as forças da minha alma...

- Shhh...vai passar, eu prometo que vai passar...-disse beijando sua cabeça.

- Não, não vai passar Sai...ja fazem anos e essa dor não passa...

Sai sentiu-se sem poder diante daquilo. Sentia odio por Sasuke fazer tanto mal a uma pessoa que ele amava tanto.

- Sakura...-ele levantou o rosto dela.- Eu odeio te ver sofrendo...você é importante demais pra mim, me ensinou o que é amizade...graças a você eu consigo viver agora...e se aquele imbécil te fazer chorar denovo eu juro que eu mato ele...

Sasuke andava de volta para a cidade quando percebeu Sakura e Sai abraçados. Aproximou-se com cuidado ouvindo a conversa deles.

- Eu te amo Sakura...te amo muito entende...não posso mais viver assim...te vendo sofrer...

Lágrimas de emoção se vinham nos olhos da kunoichi.

- Sai eu também te amo...

O punho do Uchiha serrou-se com força. Sentiu um odio invadir o seu corpo vendo aquela cena. Ciúme? Nem ele sabia direito. Estava tão acostumado a ver a Haruno derretida aos seus pés que tinha se tornado meio possesivo com ela. Virou-se com nojo e foi embora com um desejo assassino de matar Sai. E decepcionado com a flor de cerejeira que prometera amar-lo pra sempre.

- Você é meu melhor amigo...não sei o que eu teria feito sem você durante esses anos todos...

- Ei..-ele beijou sua testa.- Não esqueçe que sempre vai poder comigo. Eu tou aqui pra isso.

- Obrigada.-agradeçeu sorrindo

- Agora para de chorar, ta bom?-disse enxugando suas lágrimas.

Sorriu de orelha a orelha e abraçou o amigo mais uma vez.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Teme!- gritou o loiro.

Sasuke saiu de seus desvaneios.

- Que foi dobe?

- Faz um século que eu tou falando com você ai, e você não ouviu nada.

- Ouvi sim u.ú

- O que eu disse então ô.õ

- Disse que Ramen de frango é muito bom.

- HA-HA-HA ¬¬' Muito engraçado,mas eu não falei de Ramen, Teme.

- Que milagre é esse Kami-sama?- o Uchiha perguntou ironicamente olhando para o céu.

- Eu tava falando da Hinata-chan, Teme u.ú

- O que que tem ela?

- Eu tava perguntando se você acha que eu devo contar pra ela.

- Contar o que dobe ò.ó

- Que eu gosto dela!

- Você gosta ô.ó

- Kami-sama depois eu sou o burro ¬¬'-reclamou- O que foi que houve com você afinal, até parece que viu assombração.

- Chegou perto.-resmungou o moreno.

- Teme, desembucha logo de uma vez u.ú

- Não foi nada.

- ¬¬'

- Eu vi a Sakura com o Sai.

- Dhhhhheu ¬¬ Qual o problema?

- Ouvi ela dizer que ama ele.

Naruto caiu em um ataque de risos.

- Que é dobe ¬¬

- Uchiha Sasuke está com ciúme da nossa Sakura-chan...Agora quem acredita em milagres sou eu.

- Para de rir Dobe u.ú

- Teme, se você perder a Sakura-chan a culpa é toda sua, desde que você voltou para Konoha vem fingindo que ela nem existe!

- Eu não sabia como agir porque...e quem disse que eu vou perder alguem? Não vou perder, até porque ela não minha u.ú

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe, Teme.

Karin ouviu toda a conversa muito interessada.

- Parece que a putinha ta mexendo mais do que eu imaginava com o coração do Sasuke.-murmurou virando-se e indo embora.- Está na hora de agir.-um sorriso cínico desenhou-se nos lábios da ruiva.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Ino chegou no seu apartamento cansada.

- Cheguei yuki-chan.

O gato branco de Ino chegou miando para comprimentar a dona.

Ino pegou-o no colo, e o colocou encima da mesa.

- Droga, esqueçi meu celular em casa denovo.- pegou o seu celular e olhou as chamadas. – Sakura e o Kazekage-sama me ligaram.

Subiu e sentou-se no balcão para ouvir as mensagens elétônicas.

_- Ino...sou eu...a Sakura. Eu tou te ligando porque...eu precisava conversar com alguem...tou me sentindo meio sozinha...quando é que você vai voltar pra Konoha?- a rosada respirou fundo agora tentando parecer mais feliz.- Mas afinal o que aconteceu com você em Suna, em?! Porque você não voltou ainda porca?! Bom, agora eu vou ter que desligar me __liga,viu?!_

Ino discou o numero da rosada,mas ela também não atendeu.

- Sakura, é a Ino. O que houve com você exatamente? Eu não voltei para Konoha porque Suna está necessitando dos meus serviços médicos mais que Konoha. Testuda, me liga logo que eu quero saber o que houve.Saudade, beijão.- deixou recado na secrtária elétrônica e desligou.

Então discou o numéro do Kazekage,mas quem atendeu foi Temari.

- Oi Temari, o seu irmão queria falar comigo?

- Queria sim e ainda quer, ele pediu para que vinhese falar com ele o mais rápido possivel.

- Ehr, ta certo então. Até mais.

- Até.

Ino desligou a celular,colocou a comida para o Yuki e foi para o banheiro.

Levou o som e colocou o cd da Colbie Colliat **(Ayumi: Eu sei, sou viciada xD Mas amo as músicas dessa cantora, principalmente Bubbly)** para tocar enquanto entrava na banheira cheia de àgua quente.

Aos poucos o seu corpo foi relaxando e o stress do dia corrido no Hospital sumindo. Os olhos azuis celestes da menina foram fexando-se lentamente...

Verde e Azul. Mar e Céu.

Ela flutuava entre os dois, perdida na imensidão de um mar verde intenso.

Estava livre,calma e feliz. Sentia-se segura naquela àgua tranqüila. Mas derepente a mar que era tão calmo começou a agitar-se e alguém gritou seu nome.

"- Inooo!"

Acordou com o barulho de algo batendo. Levantou-se rapidamente e enrolou-se na toalha azul que estava pendurada na porta.

Caminhou apresada até a porta que alguem batia com força.

- Já vai !-gritou a loira.

A Yamanaka abriu a porta encontrando o Kazekage de Suna fitando-a.

A menina ficou vermelha e o ruivo corou levemente com certos pensamentos indevidos. **(Ayumi: Dou um bombom pepper pra quem acertar o que ele tava pensando xD)**

- Ka...kazekage-sama, o que houve?

- Você não apareceu no meu escritório e eu vim falar com você pessoalmente.

Ino corou e bateu-se mentalmente por ter dormido na banheira.

- Ehr...desculpa, entre porfavor sinta-se em casa, eu já volto.- disse e saiu para trocar de roupa.

Gaara sentou-se no sofá do pequeno apartamento da loira e observou atentamente o ambiente em que se encontrava. Era um ambiente agradavel, convidativo e bonito. Bem mobiliado com movéis brancos e decorado com flores e vasos de diversos tamanhos e cores.

Acordou dos seus desvaneios quando sentiu o gato peludo de Ino pulando no seu colo.

Gaara ia empurar-lo para baixo,mas achou o animal tão fofinho que começou a fazer carinho nele **(Ayumi: A minha gatinha Naia é mais bonita u.ú ) (Ino: Não é não)**

- O senhor é a unica pessoa além de mim que ele gosta.- disse a loira sorrindo escorada na parede observando a cena a sua frente.

Gaara levantou os seus olhos verdes encontrando-se com os obres azuis dela.

A garota estava muito diferente do que custumava ver todo dia. Suas longas madeixas douradas soltas, seu corpo vestindo um simples short jeans com agluns fios desfiados e uma blusa azul celeste que combinavam com seus olhos. Estava mais bonita tinha que adimitir e muito mais atraente do que com os cabelos presos e vestida com o uniforme do Hospital.

- Kazekage-sama qual o motivo da sua visita?- perguntou a loira sentando-se no sofá em frente ao Sabaku.

- Eu vim aqui lhe pedir para que permaneça em Suna definitivamente.

A loira engasgou.

- C...como?

- Foi isso que você ouviu.

- Mas...eu sou uma Nin de Konoha a Hokage...

- Já falei com a Hokage e ela deixou que você escolhese...

- Mas...mas o senhor me disse ontem que o Hospital não precisaria mais dos meus serviços.

- E não vão precisar mesmo, mas Temari está grávida e vai morrar em Konoha, preciso de uma nova assistente.- disse o ruivo.- Muito bem, já disse o que eu queria, pense bem no assunto e me comunique a sua decisão quando poder.

- Sim Senhor.

E assim o ruivo deixou-a loira para trás com uma escolha a fazer.

- Aiai yuki-chan...-suspirou a Yamanaka deixando-se cair no sofá.- O que devo fazer agora?

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi: **_(chega tropeçando no yuki)_ Ai minha cabeça, desculpa yuki-chan n.n

**Yuki:** Miau

**Ayumi:** Aqui está o capítulo two de **Kunoichis no poder** Acho que já deu pra notar que não vai ter só um casal né? Tobi!!!

**Tobi:** _(chega correndo_) Chamou Ayumi-senpai?!

**Ayumi:** _(mão na cintura_) Chamei sim...esqueçeu que você ficou de me ajudar a dizer quais vão ser os casais na minha fic.

**Tobi:** _(coça cabeça)_ Tobi tinha esqueçido n.x **Kunoichis no poder** vai ter como casal principal Sakura e Sasuke.

**Ayumi:** _(concorda com a cabeça)_

**Tobi:** Vai ter também..._(olha na lista) _Ino e Gaara.

**Ayumi:** Ah, sim verdade.

**Yuki:** Miau \o/

**Tobi:** Mais na frente vai ter Neji e Tenten. E se a Ayumi-senpai receber reviews pedindo também vai fazer um Naruto/Hinata.

**Ayumi:** Mas só se quiserem mesmo, porque eu sou péssima com esse casal ¬¬

**Tobi:** Vai ter também...

**Ayumi:** _(tampa boca de Tobi)_ Cala boca Tobi u.ú

**Tobi:** Mas Ayumi-senpai...

**Ayumi:** Esse casal é surpresa, ninguem pode saber disso ainda Ò.Ó

**Tobi:** Desculpa Ayumi-senpai, Tobi is a bad boy, Tobi quase colocou tudo a perder, Tobi quase disse que o casal surpresa é...

**Ayumi:**_ (chuta Tobi para fora do cénario)_

**Itachi:** Ayumi, você esqueçeu de falar uma coisa.

**Ayumi:** AH...é verdade...Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário muito dos atrasados pra Momo-chan que fez 15aninhos em janeiro ' Mas a festa é só em Abril então aqui seu presentizinho oké Mailin-nii-chan!

Bem continuem acompanhando **Kunoichis no Poder** e deixem _**reviews**_ onegai n.n

**KISUS**


	3. Subistitutos

**Capítulo 3-**** Subistitutos**

Shikamaru chegou exausto na casa do Kazekage,onde Temari esperava-o sentada na sala.

- Como foi a viajem mô?-perguntou a menina fazendo o moreno deitar sua cabeça no colo dela.

Shikamaru arqueo uma sobrancelha.

- Problématica.-respondeu.- Estou cansado.

Temari não disse nada continuava fazendo uma massagem agradável na cabeça do marido, o que o deixava meio confuso. A loira nunca era tão doce com ele.

- Algum problema amor?- perguntou a Sabaku beijando ternamente os lábios dele.

O Nara suspirou.

- Mô, eu sei que você gosta muito de Suna,mas eu não posso vir morrar aqui. Konoha precisa de mim.-disse o moreno com medo da reação da sua mulher.

- Pois é ,eu falei com o meu irmão e ele deixou nós três ficaramos morrando em Konoha, com a condição de sempre vir visitar.

Shikamaru sorriu,mas então estranhou.

- Nós três?

A loira sorriu divertida com a cara do Nara.

- É o Gaara e o Kankurou querem ver sobrinho de vez em quando.

Shikamaru olhava-a surpreso.

- V...você está esperando um filho? Um filho meu?

Ela sorriu dizendo que sim.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá e abraçou sua mulher de uma forma carinhosa.

Se Temari continuase sendo boazinha daquele jeito durante toda a grávidez eles concerteza teriam muitos filhos **(Ayumi: xD Bem aqui um momento extra que eu resolvi colocar na fic, já que eu não pretendo fazer nada de especial relacionado a esse casal)**

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Duas semanas depois...**

Gaara caminhava devagar em direção ao seu escritório receioso com a jornada de trabalho que ele iria enfrentar hoje. Mais um milhão de papéis para assinar...mais problemas...mais tédio...mais...

- Kazekage-sama.- uma voz feminina chamou.

O ruivo virou-se encarando a loira que acabava de chamar-lo.

- Eu preciso falar com o senhor, sobre a proposta que me fez.

- Prosiga.-disse friamente como sempre.

- Eu aceito. Quando começo a trabalhar?

Gaara sorriu internamente. Hoje seu trabalho não ia ser tão tédioso.

- Hoje mesmo.- respondeu e virou-se novamente, retornando a caminhar para o prédio do Kazekage.

Ino correu um pouco para alcançar-lo e caminhar ao seu lado.

E assim entraram no pédio sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Já faziam horas que Gaara e Ino assinavam papéis,liam relatórios e cuidavam de assuntos da vila oculta da areia.

A loira estava cansada, e principalmente por não poder conversar, vamos dizer que o Kazekage não é muito de "puxar conversinha."

Espreguiço-se na cadeira e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Já são 12:30!-exclamou e menina.

Gaara levantou seus olhos verdes com uma cara que dizia: "Sim e daí? Ô.ó"

A Yamanka sorriu levantando-se.

- Sabe, as pessoas normais costumam almoçar nesse horário.

- Ah,- Gaara lembrou-se que ela era uma humana **(Ayumi: Dããããã ¬¬' )-** Pode ir almoçar.

- Õ.ó Kazekage-sama o senhor não vai comer nada?

- Não estou com fome.

"Maluco,nem eu que me mato com dietas deixo de almoçar"-pensou a loira saindo do prédio do Kazekage. **(Ayumi: Alguem sabe o nome daquele lugar onde ele e Tsunade ficam ô.õ)**

A loira alomoçou e ia pagar a conta,mas lembrou-se do ruivo que ainda não havia almoçado.

Suspirou.

- Moço, por favor faz um pacote pra viajem com essa comida.- pediu.

- Hai.

Alguns minutos depois Ino entrou no escritório com uma bandeja de comida nos braços.

Caminhou até a mesa do ruivo e colocou a bandeja bem encima dos papéis que ele estava assinando naquele instante.

- Eiii- protestou o Sabaku.

- Coma.- disse a loira,voltou para a sua mesa e começou a arquivar mais papéis.

Olhou para cima e percebeu que Gaara ainda não tinha tocado na comida.

- Kazekage-sama a comida não está invenenada u.ú

- Eu estou trabalhando...

- Ta na hora da pausa do almoço.-interompeu a kunoichi e voltou a trabalhar sem mais prestar atenção no ruivo.

Gaara começou a comer satisfeito.

Temari nunca se importava se ele morrese ou não de fome.

Um hiper-mirco-sorriso formou-se nos lábios do Sabaku ao levar mais arroz até a sua boca.

Tinha escolhido uma ótima assistente para subistituir Temari.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Sua RAPA...

- Olha o respeito, rosada de farmacia!

- Rosada de farmacia é o C.A.R.A.L.H.O !!!

- Sua vaca do cabelo ruivo falso!!

(35 linhas censuradas)

- Ô minha filha, espera ai...porque você chega no meu quarto gritando comigo posso saber?! Eu não aceito isso, esse apartamento é meu!!

- Seu é escambal, eu também pago aluguel!! E eu morava aqui muito antes que você!!

- Dá pra dizer o porque dessa gritaria Ò.Ó

- Olha essa blusa.- disse a rosada mostrando uma blusa.

- Sim qual o problema com ela, uma blusa rosa...

- Sim, ela é, mas ela era branca. B.R.A.N.C.A!

Karin percebeu que a blusa estava rosa.

- Você mistrou minhas roupas brancas com roupas vermelhas?

- Misurei ô.õ Qual o problema?

- Dããã não pode misturar roupa branca com roupa vermelha!-exclamou a Haruno.

- Idiotinha ¬¬ Eu tenho cara de dona de casa?! Eu não sei dessas coisas não!

- Mas você é burra mesmo, até mesmo o Naruto saberia disso.

- Ah, não exagera ta legal? O Naruto seria capaz de colocar a roupa no microondas e achar que depois de 30 segundos a roupa ta limpa.

As duas olharam-se imaginando a cena e cairam em um ataque de risos.

- Sua vaca! Para de falar assim do meu amigo!

- Vaca é você, ora porra, você também tava rindo dele.

- Mesmo assim u.ú

- E mesmo assim não reclame de mim, antes de eu vir morrar aqui esse apartamento parecia um chiqueiro.

- Ta pode até ser,mas NUNCA mais tente lavar as minhas roupas!

- Foi você que pediu que eu lavase elas!!

- Não pedi nada, sua puta.

- Puta é você...

( mais algumas linhas censuradas)

- Você é uma inutil, não sabe fazer nada!- girtou a Haruno.- Até no Hospital eu tenho que cuidar das suas pacientes.

- Eu ODEIO aquele Hospital !!

- Maravilha, então vai embora!! Sua idiota! Porque que você trabalha nessa droga de Hospital afinal ?!

Karin deu um grito de odio.

- Você é insuportavel!- gritou a ruiva e saiu do apartamento.

- Revoltada!

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Karin treinava sozinha na floresta. Estava chutando o tronco de uma àrvore, treinando seus chutes e socos e nem percebeu a presença de alguem atras dela.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma pedra perto dali limpando a sua espada enquanto observava a ruiva de esguelha.

- O que você tem Karin?-quis saber o Uchiha.

A ruiva virou-se e encarou o moreno surpresa.

- Sasuke...o que você faz aqui?

- Resonde minha pergunta primeiro u.ú

- Eu...eu tou bem.

- Eu tenho cara de otário?!

- Eu tou bem.

Sasuke levantou-se e encarou a ruiva de frente.

- Você ta mentindo.- disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Não, tou não.

- Você não me engana.

- Saco u.ú

Sasuke virou-se e começou a ir embora.

- Onde cê vai?- quis saber a ruiva confusa.

- Tou indo embora. Quando você quiser contar...

- Sasuke.

O Uchiha virou-se encarando-a.

- Hn.

- Queria te pedir uma coisa.

O moreno arqueo uma sobrancelha.

- Pedir o que?

- O favor que você disse que ficaria me devendo.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Quero um abraço.- ela disse olhando para um ponto muito interesante no chão.

Sasuke estranhou,mas não negou o pedido.

Puxou a ruiva pelos ombros e abraçou-a protetoramente.

- Ei, você não virar uma sentimental, vai?

- Não, é só que...tava precisando. – disse e afastou-se.

- Cê ta legal agora?

- Tou. Queria te agradeçer...

- Agradeçer porque?

- Por ser o subistituto.-disse e não pode conter as lágrimas que haviam se formado no canto dos seus olhos rolasem pelas suas bochechas.

O Uchiha sorriu feliz, sabia que aquilo era sincero e isso siginificava muito para os dois.

Bagunçou os cabelos ruivos da garota e enxugou as suas lágrimas com as costas da sua mão.

- Piralha chorona.- disse sorrindo sarásticamente.

- Tenho a mesma idade que você.-respondeu ela emburada dando uma leve cotovelada nas costelas do Uchiha.

E assim os dois voltaram para Konoha como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Karin falando muito e o Uchiha ouvindo em silêncio, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Estava tendo aquele mesmo pesadelo novamente.

Aquela mesma noite...a mesma lua...a mesma casa...os mesmo gritos...e as mesmas lágimas que escoriam pelo seu rosto.

- NÃO!-Karin sentou-se na cama com o rosto umido.- Kuso, esse maldito pesadelo denovo.- resmungou levantando-se da cama.

Foi para a cozinha onde Sakura estava escrevendo relatorios mais cedo naquela noite,mas acabara dormindo.

Teve vontade de acordar-la só pra irritar,mas desistiu e foi pegar um copo de àgua.

- Sasuke-kun...

Karin virou-se encarando a rosada que ainda dormia. Aproximou-se vagorosamente da menina.

- Sasuke-kun...

A Haruno chamava com voz suplicante, parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo também.

Karin cutucou o braço da rosada que acordou na mesa hora assustada.

- O que...o que houve?

- Você dormiu aqui na mesa, é melhor ir se deitar.- e nisso a ruiva voltou para o quarto.

Estava novamente na sua cama e de repente veio lhe uma lembrança na cabeça.

Fexou os olhos tentando esqueçer.

"Piralha birrenta, nojenta e baka"- a voz voltou para sua mente.

- Sasuke.- disse sentindo-se triste.

"Você não vai virar sentimental,vai?"- Lembrou do que o moreno havia dito mais cedo.

Sentimentos rodavam na cabeça da ruiva e sentiu-se mais forte lembrando das palavras do moreno.

- Ainda bem que você existi.-disse de olhos fexados e sorrindo como se estivesse falando com o Uchiha

E pensando nele acabou adormecendo, tranqüila em um sono sem pesadelos dessa vez.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi:** Yooo \o/ Cheguei ao fim de mais um capítulo de **Kunoichis no poder** \n.n/

Que feliz 8DDD/

**Tobi:** Tobi não entendeu nada desse capitulo Ayumi-senpai x///x

**Ayumi:** Baka ¬¬' Algumas coisas só serão esclarecidas mais tarde _(olhar misterioso)_

**Tobi:** Ah, Tobi agora entende °OOO°

**Neji:** Onde é que eu fui parar nessa fanfic, posso saber Õ.Ó

**Ayumi:** Gomen n///n Você e a Tenten só vão aparecer mais tarde...só quando algumas coisas forem resolvidas.

**Yuki:** Miau TTTT

**Ayumi:** No próximo capitulo talvez você apareça Yuki '

**Temari:** _(chega e abraça Ayumi-chan carinhosamente)_ Ayumi-chan, como você está?

**Ayumi:** _(cara de medo) _Estou bem Tema-chan, alguma coisa errada O.O?

**Temari:** Não, nada de errado. A vida é linda e maravilhosa. _(sorriso meigo)_

**Tobi:** _(puxa manga da Akatsuki da Ayumi) _Ayumi-senpai, Tobi ta achando que a Temari-san anda cheirando oregano.

**Ayumi:** _(Fala no ouvido)_ Acho que sim.

**Temari:** Segredos, eba também quero saber

**Tobi:** _(se afasta)_ Tobi tem medo da loira de farmacia bater nele, Tobi vai é embora.

**Temari:** Não precisa ter medo coisinha kawaii, não vou te bater.

**Tobi:** _(se reaproxima e é abraçado por Temari)_ Ayumi-senpai acho que a gravidez afetou a cabeça da Temari-san.

**Ayumi:** Sabe, Temari as mulheres normais costumam ficar muito chatas durante a gravidez.

**Shikamaru:** Problématica ¬¬

**Naruto:** Ayumi-chan eu tava lendo aqui a fanfic e...roupa não se lava em microondas não ô.ó

**Todos menos Tobi:** GOTA

**Tobi:** Good boys e Good girl igual ao Tobi sempre deixam uma review \n.n\

**Naruto:** Gente falem pra eles que roupa se lava em microondas u.ú

**Konan: **Ayumi você esqueçeu de falar sobre o dia da mulher.

**Ayumi: **Ah, é verdade. Hoje dia 8/03/08 é o dia da mulher \n.n/ Meninas podem vir.

**Sakura: **Mulheres não traem...

**Karin: **Se vingam.

**Temari: **Mulheres não sentem preguiça...

**Tenten: **Descançam a beleza.

**Hinata: **Mulheres não mentem...

**Ino: **omitem fatos.

**Shizune: **Mulheres não fofocam...

**Tsunade: **trocam informações.

**Konan: **E principalmente, mulheres **NUNCA** enganam os homens...

**Ayumi: **Apenas praticam o que apredenram com eles.

E isso ae meninas esse dia é nosso \o/

Nós somos **Kunoichis e estamos no poder** /o/ Um ótimo dia pra todas vocês e continue com tudo encima, porque nós podemos **°OOO°**

**(08/03/08)**


	4. Trégua

**Capítulo 4- Trégua**

**Um mês depois...**

O dia mal havia amanheçido na vil oculta da Areia, e uma loira de olhos azuis celestes já estava sentada no escritório do Kage.

O ruivo entrou no escritório,sentou-se na cadeira e estranhou o fato da loira não gritar o seu habitual "bom-dia" animado.

Os olhos azuis como o céu da loira estavam perdidos sobre a paisagem de Suna, enquanto ela mordiscava a tampa da sua caneta de um jeito pensativo.

Mesmo tentando negar para si mesma estava com saudades de Konoha. Saudades de cuidar das suas flores, das conversas com a Testuda, de bater no Preguiçoso e saudades da sua querida vila.

O Sabaku olhava-a com um sentimento estranho invadindo-o.

Ele sabia que ela queria voltar para casa. Qualquer burro notaria a melancolia que expremiam os olhos da garota.

O ruivo estava começando a prever que deveria ficar sozinho aqui novamente. Todo dia voltaria a ser um tédio enorme.

Com Ino trabalhando como a sua assistente era bem mais divertido. As tardes passavam mais rápidas, e até o trabalho mais chato do mundo se tornava mais fácil pra ele com a loira sempre falando alto,reclamando do calor entre outras coisas.

De repente Ino sente-se observada e vira o rosto mergulhando nas picsinas verdes do ruivo a sua frente e percebe que ele olhava-a de um jeito estranho, menos frio que nomalmente.

A loira corou sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

- Kazekage-sama, eu...nem vi o senhor entrando.

- Hum...

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Chegamos problemática.

Temari sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Não acredito que enfim temos a nossa própria casa.- disse e girou a macaneta.

Shikamaru estava atás dela e de repente levantou-a, entrando com a sua esposa nos braços.

- Preguiçoso, tou começando a te estranhar.

- Se reclamar, não faço nunca mais isso.-disse colocando-a delicadamente na cama casal.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou n.n

Shikamaru deitou sua cabeça na bariga da loira envolvendo a cintura dela carinhosamente e depositando delicados beijos no seu ventre.

- Shika-kun estou com desejo de comer ostra.

- OSTRA!!!?? O.O Você ta se sentindo bem, ta? Não tem ostra aqui em Konoha.

- Tudo bem, depois não me culpe se seu filho nascer com cara de ostra u.ú

- Chantagista ¬¬

- Não é verdade, é sua obrigação como marido e pai.

- Ah, ta legal.- o Nara levantou-se e fio embora atrás das tais ostras.

"Ô mulher problmática meu Deus"

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

"_Olhos pra te rever_

_Boca pra te provar_

_Noites pra te perder_

_Mapas pra te encontrar_

_Fotos pra te reter_

_Luas pra te esperar_

_Voz pra te convencer_

_Ruas pra te avistar_

_Calma pra te entender_

_Verbos pra te amar_

_Luz pra te esclarecer_

_Sonhos pra te acordar_

_Silêncio pra te comover_

_Música pra te alcançar_

_Refrão pra te internecer_

_E agora só falta você_

_Meus verbos sujeitos ao seu modo de me amar_

_Meus verbos em aberto pra você me conjugar_

_Quero,fui,amo voltei_

_Mas sei, que um dia, de novo,eu irei...te ver..."_

Sakura e Karin estavam dando uma geral no apartamento. A rosada na sala e cozinha e Karin nos quartos e as duas cuidariam do banheiro.

A ruiva acabava de ler esse poema que parecia muito antigo,achou-o debaixo de uma pilha de livros empoerados no quarto da rosada.

Andou com o papel na mão até a rosada que estava sentada no chão limpando o movel da televisão.

- Idiotinha, olha o que eu achei.-disse entregando-lhe o papel.

Sakura leu e deu de ombros.

- Esse troço é "o novo."

- Foi você que escreveu?-ela perguntou adimirada.

- Foi, e dai ô.õ

- Nossa, não imaginava que você era poeta.

A rosada riu.

- E não sou.

- Pra quem era esse poema?

A rosada não respondeu logo.

- Pra ninguem.-disse por fim.

- Sabia que você deveria aprender a mentir antes de falar essas coisas ¬¬ Eu sei que era pro Sasuke, não sou otária, ta?!

- Ta, era pra ele sim e dai ? Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não pretendo roubar o seu namoradinho u.ú

- Namorado O.O Huhuahuhsuhauahuhuahuhauahuahua. O Sasuke ser o meu namorado? Você anda cheirando alguma coisa,anda?

Sakura olhou-a surpresa.

Karin riu e sentou-se em frente a rosada.

- O Sasuke não é meu namorado nem aqui, nem em Marte.

- Como...mas...eu vi vocês várias vezes...la na floresta...as costas dele e tals...

- Ai até parece. Você é muito burra mesmo!

- ¬¬'

- Sua baka, eu tava fazendo massagem nas costas dele sim, mas porque ele torceu o braço e deu um mal jeito nas costas ¬¬' E o resto era só pra te irritar mesmo n.n

- Mas...vocês sempre andam juntos...você já dormiu no mesmo quarto que ele.

- Sim e daí u.ú Você é namorada de todos os meninos com quem apenas dormiu no mesmo quarto?

- Eu...mesmo assim ele gosta de você...

Karin bateu com o pano na cabeça da rosada.

- Até parece!! O Sasuke me considera como um irmã e pra mim ele não passa de um irmão mais velho. Até parece que ele olha pra mim do mesmo jeito que olha pra você.

- Jeito, que jeito? Ele sempre me olha como se eu fosse um monte de merda, com você ele é todo carinhoso.

-É bem diferente. Ele é assim comigo porque me considera como uma irmã. Ele também não é sempre um mar de rosas comigo não...só que eu já me acustumei, eu sei que é o jeito você é diferente, ele não sabe como agir na sua frente por isso ele faz de conta que você não existi.-explicou a ruiva.

De repente algumas coisas pareciam mais claras na cabeçinha da Haurno.

- Vo...você acha que ele...euh...você acha mesmo que é isso?

- Tenho certeza, o Sasuke é igualzinho o meu irmão biológico, conheço a peça.

- Seu irmão, você tem irmão?

- Ehr...tinha... ele faleceu.

- Ow, sinto muito.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre as duas Kunoichis.

- Quer dizer então que o Sasuke parece com o seu irmão?

A menina sorriu.

- Sim e muito.

- Ele sabe disso?

- E se sabe...-disse e sorriu.- Agente meio que subistituiu o lugar de um irmão faltante na vida um do outro. Ele subistituiu o Ryo e eu substitui uma irmãzinha caçula birrenta e mongol que ele sempre quis ter.- disse e lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos negros da ruiva.- Desculpa, é a Tpm.- desculpou-se enxugando as lágrimas.

- Hum, acho que seu caso de Tpm é: Todos os Problemas Misturados.

Karin soluçou e sorriu.

- Qual o seu caso?

- Tocou, Perguntou, Morreu! Eu fico uma pilha de nervos.

- Eu viro uma bebe chorona.-disse e enxugou mais lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, a culpa é minha, eu que te fiz tocar em um assunto meio triste mesmo.

As duas ficaram caladas.

- Sakura.-chamou a ruiva.

- Hum.- respondeu olhando para Karin curiosa por ela ter chamado ela pelo primeiro nome. Isso raramente acontecia.

- Porque, agente não tenta se unir? Parar essas brigas idiotas. Não deve ser tão dificil agente tentar conviver sem se matar.

- Como assim, um pacto?

- Um pacto de tréguas. Agente para de brigar e podemos tentar ser amigas. Eu podia tentar te ajudar a ficar com o Sasuke \n.n/

- O pacto tudo bem, quanto a ficar com o Sasuke acho isso meio impossível.

- Impossível porque ô.ó

- Ele nem olha pra mim.

- Olha sim, você que não percebe.

- Pode até ser, mas se você me ajudar a ficar com ele...o que você vai querer em troca ¬¬´

- Ah, sei lá. Não quero nada de especial por enquanto. Mas arranjar um namorado legal pra mim seria muito bem-vindo 8DDD/

- É...eu já tenho alguns meninos em mente solteiros e legais pra te apresentar.

- Então pacto fexado? Trégua?

- Trégua. – respondeu a rosada apertando a mão estendida da ruiva a sua frente.

- Agora, vamos terminar de arrumar essa bagunça.

- Karin, como você pretende me ajudar com Sasuke ? Não sei se você percebeu que estamos falando do cubo de gelo ambulante?

Karin sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hum, cubo de gelo pode até ser, mas ele é homem. E homem é homem. Agora para de enxer o saco e deixa que disso eu entendo.-reclamou jogando o pano nela.

- AH, sua vaca! Não joga essa coisa suja na minha cabeça.

- Vaca é tu!

E assim as duas voltaram a limpar a casa.

Então, o que será agora? Trégua ou conseqüencias? Todos sabemos que uma nação não pode ter duas rainhas. O que acontecerá ? Só o tempo dirá.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo****.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi:** Yooo... espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Aviso: O poema não é meu oké? Eu peguei em algum lugar que nem lembro mais n.n' E essa frase ai encima eu peguei de gossip girl \o/

**Karin:** Mais uma coisa, não tem spoiler do mangá nessa fanfic, toda essa historia vem da cabeçinha da Ayumi-chan.

**Tobi:** Yooo \o/ Tobi chegou!

**Ayumi:** _(abraça Tobi)_ Oiiiie Tobi °OOO°

**Tobi:** TToTT Tobi ta de mal com a Ayumi-senpai...Tobi nunca aparece ¬¬

**Ayumi:** Sorry Tobi! Prometo que eu ainda faço uma fanfic só pra você.

**Tobi:** \n.n/ Eba Ayumi-senpai is a good girl!!

**Naruto:** Ei, Ayumi-chan eu sou o personagem principal dessa droga desse anime e ainda nem apareci direito u.ú

**Ayumi:** Mas você vai aparecer fique despreocupado. Muita gente ainda vai aparecer. E como a Thami-chan e as vaquinhas lá no col pediram, eu vou fazer um Naru/Hina, mas please não me matem oke? Eu juro que eu vou tentar.

Beijos!! Apertem no GO! E deixem uma **review** onegai ;D


	5. Mudanças

**Capítulo 5- Mudanças**

**Uma semana depois em algum lugar na floresta de Konoha...**

Estava a horas no meio daquela clareira treinando,treinando e treinando, tentando melhorar suas técnicas ninjas.

Tenten caiu sentanda no chão,sem forças para continuar.

Recolheu suas armas e ia andando para casa,mas comno estava toda ferida resolveu passar primeiro no hospital e aproveitar para ver a Sakura.

Chegou no hospital e pediu para falar com Haruno Sakura.

- Sakura-san uma amiga sua deseja lhe ver.- falou a infermeira.

- Ah, deixe-a entrar.

Assim a morena entrou no consultório da jovem méd-nin.

- Ten-chan!-exclamou a rosada.- A quanto tempo amiga!

- Sakura-chan!- sorriu.- Que saudade!

As duas amigas abraçaram-se apertado e longamente.

- E então como você está? Treinando muito?

- E como, não passei no teste da Anbu e estou me matando para passar no próximo teste. Mas e você como anda sua vida? Soube que a companheira do Sasuke está morando com você.

- É verdade.Mas senta aqui.- disse e as duas sentaram-se.- Minha vida ta indo do mesmo jeito de sempre...sabe como é né! Meio tédiosa. Cuidando desse hospital quase 24horas por dia e além disso nada demais.

- Eu sei como é. Ultimamente eu tenho me dedicado somente ao treino para ingrssar na Anbu, além disso não tenho feito nada. Faz tanto tempo que eu não faço missões que tou até sem dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento mas eu ...

- Espera ainda? Você paga alguel?

- Pago o.o

- Vem morar no meu apartamento assim agente divide o aluguel e sai bem mais barato para as três.

- Sério! Mas tipo...tem certeza que tem lugar pra mim lá?

- Claro que tem! Se você não se incomodar em dividir o quarto comigo ou coma Karin.

- Não, claro que não me incomodo.

- Perfeito agente tava mesmo procurando mais uma menina para morar com agente.

- Ok, quando posso levar minhas coisas para casa de vocês?

- Uhrr...hoje mesmo se quiser.-disse a rosada e sorriu.

- Feito, hoje a noite eu levo as minhas coisas pro meu novo apartamento n.n

- Ta certo,mas você não veio aqui só bater papo comigo, veio?

- Na verdade eu tou toda arrebentada, por isso, vim aqui.

- Ah, deixa comigo você vai sair daqui novinha em folha.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Os ponteiros do relógio moveram-se rapido naquele dia quente de verão em Suna no Kuni. E já eram meio-dia em ponto.

Ino largou a caneta encima da mesa e suspirou cansada.

- Hora do almoço.

Gaara apenas olhou para o relógio na parede.

- Kazekage-sama, o senhor gostaria de ir almoçar comigo hoje ou quer que eu traga almoço aqui mesmo?- perguntou a loira sorrindo abertamente.

O ruivo olhou-a sua cabeça pronta para dizer que "não", mas essa não era a vontade do coração e nem dos pés do Kage da vila oculta do vento, pois levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até a loira.

- Vamos.- disse no mesmo tom seco e frio de sempre começando a caminhar na frente da Yamanaka.

Ino apenas segui-o sorrindo feito uma boba.

Minutos depois chegaram ao restaurante e fizeram seus pedidos.

- A comida daqui é muito boa.-comentou a loira tentando puxar assunto.

- Hum.

Ino bufou por dentro. Sempre que tentava puxar conversa com o ruivo sempre levava uma patada. Mas não ia desistir tão facilmente. Afinal era Yamanaka Ino e não se daria por vencida tão cedo. Era uma problemática com costumava dizer o seu melhor amigo.

- Kazekage-sama, o que senhor acha sobre a aliança que aquelas duas vilas querem fazer com Suna? Acha que elas tem boas intenções?

Gaara olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis da menina deixando-a levemente corada.

- Você é irritante, sabia?

Ino sentiu o seu sangue ferver e só não começou a gritar com o ruivo porque o garçom chegou bem na hora com a comida.

Apenas abaixou o olhar e começou a comer o seu almoço em silêncio.

- Kazekage-sama o senhor porfavor poderia me passar o sal?-pediu educadamente.

Gaara olhou-a com um olhar frio.

- Primeiro: Eu sei muito bem que eu sou o Kazekage não precisa ficar me chamando de "Kazekage-sama" eu não vou me esqueçer da minha função se você parar de me chamar assim. E senhor é o vovo, eu tenho a mesma idade que você, se não quiser que eu te chame de senhora não me chame de senhor.- disse devagar, calmamente e com o mesmo tom frio.

Ino olhava-o com os olhos levementes aregalados pela supresa do ruivo ter falado mais de uma frase com ela.

- E como devo te chamar então?-perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Gaara, apenas Gaara.

- Tudo bem então, _"Gaara,apenas Gaara" _me passa o sal porfavor.

O ruivo sorriu internamente passando o sal para a loira.

Mudanças possitivas cheiravam no ar.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Shika-kun, eu quero comer chocolate com recheio de menta.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Ô amor, tem certeza que quer mesmo chocolate com menta ? É realmente indispensavel ? 

- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

- Você é problemática mulher.-suspirou cansado.

- Onegai T.T

- Ta tudo bem eu vou comprar o droga do seu chocolate.

- Obrigada amorzinho.- e sorriu meigamente.

Shikamaru estava na porta e voltou para trás não resistindo a dar um beijo apaixonado nos doces lábios da sua mulher.

- Meu preguiçoso.- disse e beijou-o novamente.

- Minha problemática.- disse bejou a testa da loira e saiu para comprar o chocolate da loira.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**De noite...**

Tenten terminou de guardar suas coisas com a ajuda de Karin e Sakura e as três ficaram sentadas na cama conversando.

- Quer dizer que você vai ajudar a Testuda a ficar com o Uchiha?- perguntou Tenten.

- É isso ai.- sorriu a ruiva maliciosamente.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Na na na, segredo...não posso contar nada agora.

- Que saco essa vaca ta me deixando louca de curiosidade!- exclamou a rosada.

Karin e Tenten riram, das caras e bocas que a rosada fazia.

- Ai, meninas tenho que ir dormir...amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

- Verdade vamos dormir, amanhã temos plantão no hospital Karin.

- Boa noite Ten-chan.

- Boa noite vacas.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Ba-chan porque chamou agente aqui essas horas!-berrou Naruto.

Hinata estava ao lado dele olhando um ponto muito interessante no chão.

- Eu chamei vocês dois aqui, porque os melhores ninjas estão ocupados e surgiu uma missão urgente no pais da neve.

- VAMOS EMBORA AGORA O.O ?

- Sim. Naruto conto com você pra resolver tudo e Hinata conto com você pra não deixar que nada saia errado.

- Hai.

Os dois shinobis sairam da sala da Hokage.

- Hinata-chan, precisamos pegar as nossas coisas. Nos encontramos daqui uma hora nos portões de Konoha.

- Hai.- disse vermelha.

E assim os dois seguiram seus próprios caminhos.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi:** YOOOOOOOO \o/ Capítulo 5 chegou ao fim! Engraçado que agora eu tenho uma ano a mais! n.n

**Deidara:** (_chega com um bolo enorme com 16 velas_) Parabéns Ayumi-chan!

_(chega o resto da Akatsuki)_

**Tobi:** Ayumi-senpai fez 16 aninhos °OOOO°

**Ayumi:**_(sorriso)_

**Akatsuki:** Parabens pra vc, nessa data querida, muitos anos de vida, muitas felicidades...

**Ayumi:** (_sopra as velas)_: **Reviews** onegai! E não percam os próximos capitulos que vão ser bem engraçados e românticos.


	6. Festa na República

Capítulo 6- Festa na república

**Capítulo 6- Festa na república**

Sakura e Karin acabavam de sair do hospital e estavam fazendo compras para a grande noite.

- Ai, não acredito que enfim chegou o fim de semana!-exclamou a ruiva.

- Verdade.- disse colocando um pacote de batatas fritas no carinho.- Você já pegou a bebida?

- Hai.

- O que mais falta agente pegar?

- Hum...não pegamos ainda os bomboms.

- Ah, verdade...pega lá pra mim.

- Ok.

Poucos minutos depois as duas já estavam na cozinha preparando a comida para a festa.

- Eita, que hoje vamos cair na gandaia!- exclamou Tenten risonha ao entrar no apartamento.

As outras duas riram.

- Trouxe os cd's vaca?

- Aham, vou pegar o som.

E logo as três amigas já estavam sentadas no chão do quarto da rosada, ouvindo música, comendo porcarias, e conversando animadamente.

- Não vem que não tem,vaca...vai dançar sim !

- Mas eu não sei dançar, já disse !!

- Não queremos saber, você escolheu desafio e vai ter que pagar!!

- Aff... qual a música?

- Gimme more.

- Que?! O.O- gritou a morena.

- Ou isso ou verdade..

Sakura apertou no play e a musica começou a tocar.

- Vai, aproveita que tu ta meio bebada!

- Afff...ta bom...

Assim a morena começou a dançar olhando fixamente um lugar na parede atrás das duas meninas. Fexou os olhos e lentamente seu corpo foi entrando em total sitonia com a música.

- Satisfeitas, agora?! Vacas!- disse ofegante.

- Huahauhsuahsahsuas...

- Você dança bem idiota, porque tem vergonha?

- O/O Eu não gosto desse tipo de coisas...nem acredito que vocês me obrigaram a dançar!

- Huhauhsuahsuahsuahsuahs ô comédia essa vaca n.n

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Ino brincava com uma mecha do seu longo cabelo loiro, enquanto lia e marcava com um marca-texto alguns anuncios no jornal de Suna.

O telefone então tocou e a loira atendeu.

- Yamanaka Ino falando, pois não?

- Senhorita Yamanaka, aqui é a Yui.

- Ah, eu estava esperando a sua ligação, então, como vai ser?

- Nós falamos com o seu Pai, e daqui mais ou menos uma semana a incomenda chegará ai em Suna.

- Que bom.

- Pois então, ligaremos para a próxima incomenda. Tchau.

- Tchau. E muito obrigada.- e assim a Yamanaka desligou com um sorriso alegre brincando em seus lábios.

Gaara olhava-a sem entender o que acabava de acontecer.

Os olhos verdes econtraram-se com os obres azuis da kunoichi.

- Ino, terminou de organizar os papéis?- perguntou o ruivo.

- Ehr, sim. Agora só preciso entregar eles no hospital.

- Muito bem, vamos então?- disse levantando-se.

- Vamos.-ela sorriu e caminhou atras do Sabaku com a pilha de papéis nas mãos.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio atraves das ruas quase desertas da vila oculta do vento. Ino já tinha até se acustumado a falar pouco na presença do ruivo. Não sabia porque, a calma dele a tornava mais calma e menos estressada.

Sorriu discretamente mirando as costas de Gaara. Foi quando viu algo que a mais de uma semana estva procurando. Saltou um grito de alegria fazendo o ruivo virar-se encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Kaze...quer dizer Gaara, você poderia deixar os papéis lá no hospital, eu só preciso resolver uma coisa rápida aqui.- disse entregando a pilha de folhas pro Kazekage.- Amanhã prometo que cuido disso sozinha.-terminou saindo correndo.

Gaara olhou-a por alguns segundo se afastadando dele sem entender o por quê daquilo.

- Humpf.- virou-se e voltou a caminhar em direção ao hospital sem se importar.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Aquela velha desgraçada! Eu não acredito que ela nós mandou para uma missão num país tão distante e tão frio! Mas aquela velha me paga!- dizia Naruto enquanto arrumava a suas coisas no quarto em que iria dormir durante a missão.

Ele Hinata acabavam de chegar no país da neve onde ficariam até completar essa tal missão urgente.

Estava terminando de colocar seu casaco molhado para secar encima do aquecedor quando alguem começou a bater devagar na porta do seu quarto.

- Pode entar!-exclamou o loiro.

- Naruto-kun...o...moço...disse...que tinhamos...tinhamos que descer.- Hinata anunciou corada.

- Ah, certo, vamos lá juntos então Hinata-chan.-sorriu abertamente e saiu do quarto seguido pela Hyuuga.

- Muito bem vindos a nossa vila, espero que a viajem não tenha sido muito longa e que a estadia de vocês seja bastante agradavel.- disse simpatico o dono da pausada.

Naruto e Hinata sorriram mais relaxados em saber que o homem era tão simpatico e educado.

- Mandei que servisem o jantar nos seus quartos. Espero que gostem.

- Obrigada.-os dois agradeçeram em unisono.

Naruto estava sentado no chão saboreando o seu jantar satisfeito.

- Ainda bem que aqui eles também servem Ramen.- disse comendo seu ramen de porco.

Comia a vontade e nem se sentia incomodado em estar jantando sozinho. Já estava acostumado com aquela solidão e ela até não doia como antes. O loiro parecia ter se conformado. Sabia que mesmo tendo muitos amigos, na hora que chegase em casa sentiria-se sozinho novamente.

As vezes deitado na cama sem conseguir dormir, pensava, tentava imaginar como seria a sua vida se ele tivesse uma familia. Pai, Mãe e talvez irmãos. Será que eles jantariam juntos todos os dias? Será que o seu irmão mais novo pederia-lhe conselhos ? Será que seu Pai lhe daria conselhos sobre as mulheres e sua mãe sobre a vida? As perguntas ficavam rodando na sua cabeça até ele sentir-se tonto. Ficava triste e desanimado, mas então pensava que ao menos um dia poderia casar-se com uma doce e linda mulher e ter vários filhos com ela. E então voltava a ficar alegre de determinado. Queria ser o sexto Hokage, mas também queria ser Pai de um familia numerosa.

O Uzumaki bocejou sonolento, deixou as coisas largadas ali no chão mesmo e foi deitar-se na cama.

Do seu lado Hinata jantava sentada encima da mesa balançando as pernas alegremente.

Se Naruto desejava ter alguem com quem jantar, a Hyuuga ficava feliz quando ia em missão e podia jantar a hora que quiseses. Ficar um pouco sozinha nunca lhe fez mal e nunca gostou muito dos banquetes na mansão Hyuuga. Preferia jantar assim em paz e sossegada.

Terminou a comida, trocou de roupa lentamente, por causa da preguiça e do sono e por fim enrolou-se nos seus lençois, logo caindo em um profundo sono.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Nooosa O.O Já são duas horas da manhã?!- exclamou a morena.

- Larga de ser fresca vaca! Amanhã é sabado é você não tem nenhuma missão!-revidou Karin.

- É Ten-chan, amanhã é sábado e a noite mal começou.

- Aff's tá legal, coloca ai outro cd!- gritou a menina voltando a dançar.

- Isso ai! Hoje a noite agente vai só se divertir!

O som voltou a tocar no volume máximo enquanto as trés amigas se divertiam e dançavam rindo, pulando, gritando e bebendo.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi:** \o/ Eba terminei mais um capítulo, desculpa a demora pra postar, mas é que eu viajei no feriado e num deu pra fazer nada n.n' Vou tentar postar os caps mais rápidos agora! Agradeçer a review da Thami-chan: Valeu Thami-chan tua review me deu inspiração pro titulo desse capítulo! **Mais Reviews :3**


	7. O plano vai começar

**Capítulo 7- O plano vai começar**

- Eu gosto muito de Yui, o que você acha amor?

- Yui é bonito e simples, gostei.

- Olha gostei do modelo desse quarto!-exclamou a loira mostrando a foto do quarto na revista.

- Não, muito rosa.- disse o Nara mudando de página.- Olha esse aqui é melhor, não acha?

- Hum, verdade. Mas esse aqui é ainda melhor.

- Okay.

- Então o quarto da nossa penquena Yui vai ser lilás, certo?

- Certo problemática.

Temari largou a revista no chão e instalou-se confortávelmente no sofá e bem aninhada nos braços do seu marido.

- Minha problemática hoje não teve desejo de comer caviar com chocolate de menta e cogumelo?

- Não.-respondeu sorrindo. Hoje só quero um almoço normal com o meu Preguiçoso. Aliás vou logo começar a preparar a nossa comida.- disse e foi cozinhar enquanto o Nara apenas adimirava a loira trabalhando sentado na mesa da cozinha.

Engraçado como aquela mulher podia ser estressada, mas doce e gentil. Seu Pai tinha razão. Toda mulher sabe ser doce e gentil quando se trata do homem que ama.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Então, négocio fexado?

- Sim.

- Ai, que bom! Estou tão feliz de ter encontrado essa lojinha.

- Foi um prazer negociar com a senhorita, e voltarei em breve para ver o que vai fazer com a minha loja, estou muito curiosa para ver.

A loira sorriu.

- Em breve, a senhora pode voltar e ver.

- Espero que sim. Até mais ver então.

- Até mais.

E assim a velha senhora saiu da loja deixando uma Ino para trás muito satisfeita.

A loira pegou a caneta e o papel que se encontavam na sua bolsa e saiu para comprar os itens que haviam na lista.

- Bem eu já escolhi as cores. Vou querer esse roxo e esse branco neve.- disse e mostrou ao atendente da loja as cores no catálogo.

- A senhora vai querer contratar pintores aqui da loja?

- Não, obrigada, não será necessário.

- Muito bem, madaremos deixar as suas tintas na segunda-deira de manhã.

- Obrigada.

A Yamanaka saiu da loja de tintas e riscou o primeiro item da lista.

Ainda faltavam bastante coisas para que podesse terminar de reformar aquela loja.

O próximo item era a faxada onde ela deveria arranjar uma palca com o nome "Floricultura Yamanaka"

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Ai que resaca braba O-ó Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Quem manda você beber tanto, vaca?- perguntou Karin que rabiscava alguma coisa em uma agenda vermelha.

- Karin fala baixo pelo amor de Kami-sama, a minha cabeça agradeçe.- resmungou Sakura.

- Aff's me poupe, vocês duas são umas nenezinhas. Nem álcool vocês podem beber.

- Não estamos acostumadas a beber, não somos como certas pessoas ¬¬'

- Tenten, não reclame se você não suporta bebida e eu sim. Inveja mata sabia?! E dá ruga.

A morena puxou a lingua para a ruiva que respondeu com um lindo cotoco.

- Ainda bem que hoje é sabádo e não temos nenhuma missão.- agradeçeu a rosada.

- Verdade.-Tenten concordou colocando a bolsa de gelo na testa e deitando no sofá.- Karin o que você ta rabiscando ai nesse caderno?

- Não te interesa.

- Interessa sim que eu tou perguntando.

- Mas eu não digo, e aí vai me obrigar a contar?!- desafiou a ruiva.

Tenten deu cotoco pra ela.

- Eu não queria saber mesmo.

- Gente, calem a boca.- choramingou a rosada.

- Tenten tem alguem batendo na porta, vai abrir.

- Vai você vaca!

- Não, vai você!

- Gente ta bom, eu vou.- Sakura levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.- Neji?!-exclamou a rosada.

Tenten sentiu um arepio ouvindo esse nome.

- Tenten, o Neji quer falar com você!

Tenten foi até a porta.

- Tenten estamos saindo em missão.

- Missão, mas hoje não tinhamos missão O-O

- O Gai-sensei decediu que precisamos treinar mais.

- Ah, eh...

- Ela encontra vocês daqui 10 minutos no portão de Konoha.- disse a rosada pela morena.

- Ta.- e o Hyuuga foi embora.

Sakura fexou a porta.

- TESTUDA! Porque você disse que eu ia?! O-ó

- Ora,você não quer entrar na Anbu?! Tem que treinar n.n

- Mas…eu…tou de resaca!-exclamou a morena.

- E u-ú eu não perguntei! Vai logo se arrumar!

Poucos minutos depois a morena estava saindo de casa correndo com a mochila nas costas e uma tremenda dor de cabeça,acompanhada de um vontade assassina de matar a sua amiga rosada.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Naruto e Hinata corriam rápido.

- Naruto-kun, a sua esquerda!- avisou a Hyuuga.

O loiro virou-se rapidamente atingindo o inimigo com uma kunai.

Os dois então pararam de correr ficando costas-a-costas em posição de luta.

- Hinata-chan, cuida desses dois aqui,e eu cuido do resto.

- Hai.

E assim a Hyuuga começou a usar os jutsus especias do seu clãn enquanto Naruto usava o Kage bunshin e o Rasegan.

Rapidamente Hinata já haiva acabado com os dois inimigos e já ajudava o Uzumaki com os outros.

Seus olhos brancos se aregalaram quando um dos shinobis ia acertar o seu companheiro, sem pensar ela fexou os olhos e com muita precisão atingiu-o com vários junkens em locais vitias no corpo.

Naruto sorriu diante de todos os corpos no chão.

- Hinta-chan, você está muito mais forte.

A Hyuuga corou violentamente e sorriu.

- Nós dois formamos uma dupla e tanto, não acha?!- exclamou o loiro passando seu braço pelos ombros da menina, enquanto voltavam para a pousada.

"Não desmaia, não desmaia, não desmaia, não desmaia." – pensava a menina sem parar, vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Sim formamos.-consegui responder baixinho.

Naruto sorriu abobalhado.

- Vamos comer Ramen, Hinata-chan para comemorar nossa vitória!

- Eu...eu...não trouxe dinheiro...Naruto..kun O/O

- Não faz mal, eu pago pra você!- disse sorrindo feito cirança.

- T...ta bom.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**3 dias depois…(Domingo a noite)**

- Tenten, tou te achando com uma cara abatida, alguma coisa te incomoda?

- Não nada, eu só estou cansada.- a morena respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Tem certeza?- Rock lee perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da sua melhor amiga.

- Tenho, depois de um banho quente e um bom cochilo vou estar novinha em folha.- a garota respondeu e riu levemente para convenser lee que era por causa do cansaso que ela estava tão abatida.

- Não desanime Tenten! Curta a chama da sua juventude!- gritou o sobrancelhudo fazendo uma pose de "nice guy".

Tenten riu com uma gota na cabeça,mas sentindo-se um pouco melhor que antes.

Na verdade a única coisa que ela queria agora era tomar um banho e ir correndo desabafar com a suas amigas.

Ela olhou de esguelha para o Hyuuga que andava calmamente um pouco mais a sua frente.

"Ela não faz o meu tipo"- a voz do moreno ecou na cabeça da jovem ninja.

- CHEGAMOS!- Rock lee gritou tirando-a de seus desvaneios.

- Gente, quem vai cuidar do relatório?- quis saber Tenten.

- Eu vou cuidar disso.-Neji respondeu com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Certo então, eu já vou indo vejo vocês na próxima semana.- e nisso Tenten saiu em rumo a república.

**oo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

A morena sentou na cama casal de Karin abraçando logo um dos traviseiros da ruiva.

Sakura e Karin se jogaram na cama cada uma sentada de um lado da menina.

- Então Tenten, o que você tem?

- É negâ louca, porque você quis marcar a nossa reunião para hoje? Pensei que ia ser só amanhã por causa da sua missão.

- Como foi? Treinou até desmaiar?

- Aproveitou um pouco ficar três dias direto com o Hyuuga?

- Gente me deixem falar pô!-exclamou a morena.

- Foi mal, fala de uma vez então!

- É isso que eu tou tentando fazer desde que cheguei aqui ¬¬'- suspirou a ninja.- Mas tudo bem, eu vou contar o que aconteceu.

**Flash back**

Era domingo a tarde e o time Gai havia parada em uma pequena aldeia com a fonteira do país do Fogo. Rock lee, Tenten e Neji estavam comprando comida na cidade enquanto Gai reservava um quarto para eles.

- Eu vou comprar as frutas na feira, vocês podem cuidar do resto?- Tenten perguntou já começando a se afastar dos dois garotos.

- Pode deixar Tenten-chan!- gritou Lee sorrindo.

Tenten então foi para a feira comprar as tais frutas.

- Pois não moça, o que a senhorita vai querer?- perguntou a velinha da baraca de frutas.

- Eu quero essas maçãs verdes e algumas laranjas.- sorriu a a morena.

- É claro.- a velha colocou as frutas na sacola e a entregou para Tenten.- Moçinha deixe-me ver a sua mão direita, por favor.

- Euh...ta bom.- ela estendeu a mão direita que a velha pegou entre suas mãos e observou atentamente.

- Hum,- a velha sorriu.

- O que, alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer comigo?- perguntou a morena nervosa.

- Não, nada de muito grave...mas eu vou lhe dar um conselho jovem: não tenha medo das mudanças, elas sempre trazem algo de bom.

- Euh, obrigada, eu já vou indo.- ela despediu-se meio sem graça pagando pelas frutas.

Estava procurando os seus dois companheiros ainda meio pensativa pelas palavras da velha quando ouviu a conversa dos dois.

- Aqui tem muitas mulheres bonitas.- Rock lee disse.- Como aquela ali.- ele disse e apontou para uma mulher que dobrava a esquina.

- Hum, é bonita mesmo,mas não faz meu tipo.

- Que mulher faz o seu tipo então Neji?

- Para mim além de bonitas elas devem ser fortes e confiantes.- declarou o moreno e apontou para uma jovem ninja da aldeia muito bonita e confiante.

- Ah, e a Tenten?-perguntou lee.

- Ela não faz o meu tipo.- respondeu o moreno.- Vejo-a somente como companheira de time.

- Falando nela, onde será que ela se meteu já devia ter voltado a muito tempo.

Tenten então percebeu o que estava fazendo: escutando conversa escondida. Reprimiu-se mentalmente e foi falar com os garotos.

- Voltei.- ele declarou sorrindo de um jeito forçado.

- Que demora só para comprar frutas Tenten-chan.

- Desculpa acabei me atrasando Lee.

- Tudo bem, vamos para a pousada agora.

**Fim Flash Back**

- Ele disse que você não faz o tipo dele!?-exclamou a ruiva.

- Disse sim, eu ouvi.- lamentou a morena.

- Impossível vaca, você faz o tipo de qualquer homem!- gritou a rosada.

- É, mas não do que eu quero.- suspirou.

- Ah, não fica assim!- Karin abraçou a amiga.

- Talvez você tenha escutado mal.

- Não,eu ouvi muito bem!-gritou a morena.

Karin levantou-se num pulo olhando-as com uma cara de quem teve uma ótima idéia.

- O que foi louca?!

- Bom, meu plano na verdade era só pra ajudar a Idotinha a ficar com o Teme, mas recentes

acontecimentos me fizeram perceber que terei que ajudar a vaca negâ também.

- O.O Karin, isso não é uma boa idéia, o Neji não tem nem um tipo de atração por mim.

- Ha-Ha-Ha é isso que veremos quando eu meu plano chegar ao fim. É pegar ou largar.

- E quem garante que vai dar certo?

- Euzinha.-disse a ruiva apontando para sí.- Deixem de ser tão nenezinhas, nunca vão conseguir ficar com eles se não se arriscarem. Se vocês seguirem o meu plano passo-a-passo terão qualquer homem que quiserem.

- Eu quero uma prova que esse plano vai dar certo.-disse a morena.

- Não tenho provas, mas eu posso provar se quiserem, me digam um garoto e eu o conquisto.

Tenten e Sakura encararam-se.

- Ta certo então, te desafio a conquistar o Sai.- disse Tenten.

- Hei! Ele não!- protestou a rosada.

- Pensei que você gostasse do Sasuke ¬¬

- Mas o Sai é melhor amigo, não quero que a Karin use ele como cobaia.

- Sakura, relaxa ela não vai conseguir fazer ele se apaixonar!

- Eu não sei não.

- Vacas, calem a boca. Eu vou conquistar o tal do Sai, mas com uma condição vocês tem que começar a seguir o meu plano amanhã.

- Amanhã O.O

- A menos que querem perder os homens de vocês aqui sentadas esperando eu ficar com o Sai, eu disse que vou conquistar ele, mas isso não acontece da manhã pro dia não, e o começo do meu plano não envolve ainda os meninos. Então, topam?

As duas meninas olharam-se mais um vez.

- Sim.-responderam juntas.

-Muito bem então, que o "Plano Sedução" começe. A primeira fase começa agora mesmo...

**o.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi:** Parece que o **Plano Sedução** enfim vai começar e vai envolver mais do que uma menina e mais de um menino. O que será que acontecerá de agora em diante ? Esse plano: furada ou uma boa?

Karin conseguirá conquistar o Sai ? E quanto a Sakura e Tenten será que as duas conseguirão seguir cada etapa do "Plano Sedução" e se darem bem ?

Respostas? Só nos próximos capítulos.

Agora que o plano vai começar de verdade.

Não percam os próximos capitulos de **Kunoichis no Poder**

Deixem uma **reviewzinha** pra escrever mais rápido e me dar mais inspiração. E muito obrigada pelas que já foram mandadas :3


	8. Primeira etapa

**Cap. 8- primeira etapa**

- Seduzir é a capcidade de despertar o interesse do outro. Muitas mulheres como eu.-disse e ruiva aponatando para sí.

"Não, ela não se acha"-pensou a morena.

- Ja nascem com esse "dom" e seduzem homens naturalmente. Eu sei que para vocês duas vacas deve ser bem difícil, mas acreditem: não é assim tão complicado. Existem três coisas básicas que servem para seduzir um homem: O andar, o olhar e o jeito que fala. Mas isso nós só veremos depois. Hoje vamos nós concentrar apenas na primeira etapa do meu plano: A auto-confiança.- Karin mostrou a palavra "auto-confiança" no quadro que ela havia feito.

- O que exatamente você pretende nós obrigar a fazer?-perguntou Tenten

- Não se preocupem, nada de muito radical, pelo menos no caso da Idiotinha que apesar de tudo até que tem bastante auto-confiança só que essa infeliz parece que se esuqueçe disso quando ta perto do Sasuke. No seu caso vaca a situação vai ser um pouco mais complicada, temo que deverei começar do zero com o seu visual.

- Do zero, como assim do zero o-O

- Bem, temos que trabalhar no seu cabelo, roupas e pele. Não é nenhum bixo de sete cabeças não vaca, não se preocupe.

- Ta bom.

- Idiotinha, conto com você pra me ajudar?

- Pode deixar.

- Tenten querida amiga...-Karin começou com uma cara que fez a morena engolir em seco.

- Agora não tem volta.- terminou Sakura.

- Ai, já tou começando a me arrepender.-suspirou Tenten.

- Idiotinha, você prepara as coisas para o cabelo e eu cuido das coisas para pele e pro rosto.

- Pode deixar comigo! Tenten nem vai se reconheçer quando terminarmos e todos os caras vão babar.

"Kami-sama me protega"- pensou a morena sentando na cama.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Ai, sua Testuda, quer arrancar meu cabelo é?!

- Desculpa,mas seu cabelo ta muito resecado!

- Verdade vaca! Você não pode ficar prendendo o coitado desse jeito não! Se continuar assim vai acabar careca!

- Humpf.- Tenten fez de conta que não ouviu, mas mentalmente prometeu prender menos os cabelos.

Sakura continuou passando creme nos cabelos da morena enquanto Karin cuidava das suas sobrancelhas.

- AIEEE!! Isso doí !

- Ficar bonita requer sacrificios! E suas sobrancelhas estão horríveis quer ficar igual ao Rock Lee, é?

- Não, mas precisa de todo esse exagero?!

- Precisa, precisa sim!

- Afff ¬¬- ela suspirou.- Vocês são umas chatas! Odeio vocês.

- Que é isso Tenten não precisa agradeçer por estaramos te ajudando.- disse a ruiva sarcasticamente.

- Ajudando?! Se me ajudar for igual a tentar me matar, então vocês tão me ajudando muito mesmo ¬¬'

- Ah, deixa de ser tão chata e se anima um pouco!

- Hum, já sei.- Sakura levantou-se e começou a mexer no som.- Vamos colocar musica pra agitar um pouco as coisas.- ela disse e apertou no play colocando musicas agitadas para tocar.

Os minutos pareciam se tornar horas no começo, mas depois de um tempo Tenten começou a se divertir muito com as amigas.

- Ta bom vaca-chan, agora vamos deixar o creme agir no seu cabelo.-declarou a ruiva.- Sakura pode cuidar da parte mais díficil.

- Certo. Tenten, ainda bem que está de short assim facilita a nossa vida

- O.O- Tenten fazendo cara de assustada.- O...o que?

- Ah qual é amiga, desencana, ta?!

- Deixa de ser tão vaca!-berrou Karin.

Tenten olhou-a assustada e emgoliu em seco.

- O que...que vocês vão fazer?

Karin e Sakura olharam-se com um olhar malicioso o que deixou Tenten assustada.

- Karin, você segura ela que eu cuido das pernas.

- O.O- Cara de Tenten

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

- Neji,você ouviu, parecia o Tenten.-comentou Lee.

- É pareceu mesmo.

- Acho que estamos começando a ficar loucos.

- Suas loucas!-exclamou Tenten chorosa.- Querem me matar de dor?

- Ai, como você é fraca se você não aguenta depilar as pernas imagina quando for pra ter um filho, você vai morrer ¬¬

- Snif TT.TT Vocês podiam ter deixado eu fazer isso!-protestou.

- Não, não podimamos, porque você iria amarelar. Desse jeito foi mais facil.

- Aff ¬¬ ainda não vejo a utilidade de passar esse negocio verde no rosto, depilar as pernas e arrancar pelos da minha cara!Isso não vai me ajudar em nada para passar no teste da Anbu.

- Pode ajudar a seduzir o fiscal!-brincou Karin.

- Ha-ha-ha ¬¬ muito engraçado,mas eu não sou como você.

Sentindo mais uma briga se aproximando perigosamente Sakura interviu:

- Tenten ja passaram os vinte minutos já pode ir tomar banho e lavar o cabelo.

- Posso tirar esse negocio verde da minha cara também?

- Esse negocio verde, sua vaca, é creme facial para hidratar a pele do seu rosto. E sim pode lavar o seu rosto sim.- explicou a loira.

- Ah tanto faz.- e nisso entrou no banheiro.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Estava indo em direção a sua casa depois de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho quando avistou uma silueta feminina conheçida de longos cabelos loiros, entrando em uma loja que aparentemente estava em construção.

Segui-a e entrou na loja, vendo que ela estava com um rolo em uma mão e um balde de tinta na outra.

- Gaara?- disse surpresa.- O que faz aqui.

- Vendo o que vocês está fazendo.- simplesmente respondeu.

Ino olhava bem no fundo dos seus olhos verdes-Аgua, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte que o normal.

Sorriu alegre.

- Quer me ajudar a pintar a loja?

- Eu?

- Sim

- Não existem pintores pra fazer esse tipo de coisa?

- Sim, mas fazer você mesmo é bem mais divertido.

- Eu nunca pintei nada na minha vida.

- Ah, não faz mal, não é muito complicado.

- Humpf.-ele parecia meio em dúvida.

- Vamos lá, vai ser legal e tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Tá, pode ser.

Ino deu pulinhos de alegria batendo palma que nem uma menininha.

- Tá bom, mas tem que tirar esse coisa de Kazekage ou ele vai ficar todo manchado.- ela disse ajudando Gaara a tirar a sua roupa de Kage.

Assim o ruivo ficou apenas com uma camisa preta e sua calça jeans.

Ino virou-se pegando um rolo para o Sabaku e também para tentar não secar ele. Era a primeira vez que o via com outra roupa além da roupa de Kazekage e a diferença era chocante. (Pra quem não entendeu: GOSTOSO \o)

- Aqui.- disse a menina e entregou o rolo para o ruivo.

- Ta, o que eu faço agora.

- Ehr...é simples.- Ino segurou a mão do ruivo onde estava o rolo e mergulhou-o no balde de tinta roxo.- E passa assim na parede.- ela ficou atrás dele guiando o braço dele pela parede branca.- Viu? é muito fácil.- e ela largou o braço dele.

E assim os dois começaram a pintar a parede juntos.

- Olha até que você leva jeito.- ela disse rindo.

- Sorte de iniciante.

- Modeeesto.- ela disse e deu um leve empurrão no braço dele, sujando-o com tinta.

- Olha o que você fez!-ele disse fingindo estar irritado.

Ela riu alto.

Gaara mergulhou seus dedos na tinta e ameçou sujar a loira.

- Gaara, pará!- disse rindo e indo para trás.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar barato, é ?

Ela contiunou indo para trás até a parede impedir.

Gaara ficou bem na frente dela, e sujou a bochecha da Yamanaka.

- Pronto, agora sim.

- Baka!- e empurrou ele, sentindo-se incofortavel tão perto do ruivo.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso e volto a pintar a parede.

- O que você vai fazer aqui?

- Floricultura Yamanaka.

Assim continuaram o serviço, Ino falava muito enquanto Gaara ouvia e dizia alguma coisa de vez em quando.

De repente um ruido do estomago da loira os fez parar de trabalhar.

- Fome?

- Não.- respondeu a loira invergonhada.

Mas infelizmente o seu estomago não queria concordar.

- Na minha casa daqui uma hora.- disse o ruivo.

- Isso não parece um convite.

- E não é. Isso é uma intimação.

Ino sorriu.

- O que acontece se eu não for?- provocou a loira.

- Coisas.- disse o ruivo abrindo a porta.- Melhor você aparecer.- e assim saiu.

A loira sorriu de orelha a orelha e foi para casa se arrumar.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Oo**

- Pronto vacas!- disse Tenten saindo do banheiro com os cabelos e o corpo enrolados em toalhas brancas.

- Muito bem. Veste essa roupa.- Karin entregou um short jeans e um top laranja para Tenten.

- Vocês não tão achando que eu vou andar no meio da rua com isso,tão?

- E porque não, vaca?

- Porque eu odeio mostrar minhas pernas eu já falei! o-Ó

- Ta bom, mas veste ai!

Tenten suspirou e vestiu a roupa que Karin lhe entregou.

As três ficaram diante do espelho grande do quarto que a ruiva dividia com a rosada.

- Viu, você ficou linda vaca!

- E seus cabelos estão lindos agora, macios, sedosos,livres,leves e soltos!

- É vaca vê se não fica prendendo eles molhados! Deixa eles soltos!

- Ah gente,mas eu não gosto! Atrapalha muito nós treinos!-protestou Tenten

- Então prende eles só em rabo de cavalo!Porque aquele seu penteado é muito brega! A minha bisavo usava ele. Vê se deixa eles soltos quando não estiver treinando.

- Ta pode ser ¬¬. Gente eu agradeço muito pelos que você fizeram e tal,mas sinto muito eu não vou andar com essas roupas curtas no meio da rua não.

- Ta bom, você não precisa usar essas roupas agora não, aos poucos você vai se acustumando e vai até gostar.- disse Sakura.- Eu também odiava usar roupa curta,mas depois que me acustumei passei a usar sempre.

- Agora, vaca concorda ou não concorda? Você ficou linda ou não ficou!?- quis saber Karin

- Bem...ta bom eu adimito eu fiquei muito bonita sim.-ela sorriu feliz.

- Que bom que você gostou amiga!

Sakura e Karin abraçaram a Tenten apertadamente.

- Ai vacas assim vocês vão quebrar minhas costelas.-riu a morena.

As três riram abertamente e sentaram na cama para conversar.

Tenten adimitiu mentalmente que agora estava bem mais animada. Suas amigas eram as melhores do mundo apesar das confusões e brigas. Mas bem, ela era meio suspeita para falar isso, afinal ela fazia parte do triozinho das "amigas for ever!"

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Ino passava mais uma camada de brilho lábial transparente.

"Caramaba, eu tou parecendo uma adolescente no primeiro encontro."- pensou a loira divertida ao notar que a sua mão tremia levemente.

Verificou mais uma vez sua roupa no espelho para ver se estava tudo nos conforme e saiu de casa despidindo-se de Yuki antes de sair.

Chegou alguns minutos atrasados na casa do Kazekage e esperava ele abrir a porta mexendo nervosamente com as chaves do seu aparatamento.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternindade a porta abriu e ruivo apareceu.

- Está atrasada.- disse olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma bata azul clara.

- Desculpa.

- Entra.- disse deixando espaço para a menina passar.

- Nossa que cheiro bom!- exclamou a loira.- O que é ?

- Um monte de coisa que o cozinheiro preparou.

- Se estiver tão bom como esse cheiro, a comida concerteza está deliciosa.

- A comida está pronta- disse uma empregada.

- Vamos?- o ruivo perguntou.

- Vamos.

E assim os dois estavam jantando um sentado em frente ao outro.

- Nossa está ótimo.

- Sim.- concordo o ruivo.

Continuaram comendo em silêncio.

Gaara se sentia constrangido com esse silêncio, não gostava de falar, mas por algum motivo apreciava ouvir a voz da loira.

- Como você pretende arranjar flores nessa cidade?- perguntou puxando assunto.

Ino ficou adimirada com a atitude do Sabaku. Quando o conheçerá era muito mais frio e hostil, mas percebeu que estava cada vez mais agradavel.

"As pessoas mudam"- pensou disfarçando um sorriso que queria sempre se formar no canto dos seus lábios.

- Eu incomenei elas. Vou receber elas quando a loja estiver pronta. Você acha que vou conseguir vender?

- Acho que sim, não tem nenhuma floricultura aqui.

- Que bom, isso me deixa mais aliviada.

Assim terminaram o jantar e a sobremessa conversando sobre assuntos quaisquer.

- Bom, já ta na minha hora, amanhã temos mais um dia de trabalho pesado pela frente.

- Verdade.

- Muito obrigada pelo jantar Gaara, estava um delicia.

- Não precisa agradeçer eu tava te devendo mesmo pelos almoços.

É eles estavam naquela situação embarasosa: a hora de ir embora. Você nunca fica a vontade com essa situação. Devo apertar a mão dele? Um abraço? Um beijo no rosto? E seu coração começa a bater forte que nem um tambor, suas mãos soam,seu sangue começa a ferver e você fica toda vermelha.

Essa era a situação em que a Yamanaka se encontrava.

- Ehr, até amanhã.- disse beijou a bochecha do ruivo rapidamente e saiu de lá quase correndo.

"Será que fiz mal?"- pensava a loira voltando para casa pensativa**.**

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

Hinata estava deitada na sua cama pensativa.

- Naruto-kun...-ela murmurou.

Queria tanto que você me olhase e me visse dos mesmo jeito que te vejo.

A Hyuuga estava sofrendo com esse amor não corespondido. Isso a machucava profundamente mesmo que ela sorrise fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Lá fora estava nevando novamente.

Hinata olhava para a os flocos de neve dançando no ar e lembrou-se de algo que queria muito fazer já a algum tempo.

Levantou-se da cama vestindo sua roupa.

Sabia que depois daquilo sentiria-se melhor.

**Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO.Ooo.Ooo**

**Ayumi: **Primeira etapa do plano de Karin começou, agora faltam as outras.

Quero mandar um beijo para minhas amigas que sempre me inspiram a criar esses momentos de amizade entre as meninas nas minhas fic's! Kinata, Lívia, Dani e Taci!! Melhores amigas que eu tenho nessa vidinha e com quem eu amo fazer fanfic!! Beijo eu amo muito vocês! E mais um beijo no coração pra vc Momo-chan! Sabádo é o grande dia né amiga?! Amo muito vocês todas!!

Obrigada pelas reviews e contiuem acompanhando Kunoichis no Poder!


	9. Oportunidade perfeita

**Capítulo 9- Oportunidade perfeita**

_Hinata estava deitada na sua cama pensativa._

_- Naruto-kun__…__-ela murmurou._

_« Queria tanto que você me olhasse e me visse do mesmo jeito que te vejo. »_

_A Hyuuga estava sofrendo com esse amor não correspondido. Isso a machucava profundamente mesmo que ela sorrisse fingindo que estava tudo bem._

_Lá fora estava nevando novamente._

_Hinata olhava para a os flocos de neve dançando no ar e lembrou-se de algo que queria muito fazer já a algum tempo. _

_Levantou-se da cama vestindo sua roupa._

_Sabia que depois daquilo se sentiria melhor._

Naruto levantou da cama quando ouviu passos no corredor. Foi até a porta e olhou para fora do quarto, mas ninguém estava lá.

Fechou-a, voltando para dentro, então rapidamente olhou pela janela e viu uma figura feminina indo em direção a floresta.

- Hinata-chan?- o loiro perguntou para si mesmo.

_Onde será que ela vai?_

Assim vestiu sua roupa e saiu atrás da morena.

Os flocos de neve caiam no rosto do loiro enquanto ele seguia os passos de Hinata no tapete branco que havia se formado no chão.

Hinata sorriu vendo o lago congelado que ela vira mais cedo durante sua missão com o Uzumaki. Sentou-se em uma rocha, abriu sua mochila e colocou seus patins. Seus olhos brancos pareciam sorrir como os seus lábios vermelhos, devagar a Hyuuga foi deslizando até o meio da superfície congelada enquanto colocava os fones do mp3 nos ouvidos.

A música parecia fluir pelo seu corpo e aos poucos ela foi se mexendo para lá e para cá.

Seus movimentos ficavam mais rápidos ou mais lentos conforme o ritmo da música. Às vezes ela patinava para trás outras dava piruetas no ar e caía graciosamente novamente sobre o gelo.

Naruto que se sentara sobre a mesma rocha onde estavam as coisas de Hinata observava a dança da morena reconhecendo eles de algum lugar.

Hinata parou no meio da superfície do lago, seus olhos brancos voltados para as milhares de estrelas no céu azul marinho. Então quando virou-se jurou ver uma sobra, aproximou-se e tirou seus patins, mas não achou nada de suspeito ali.

Suspirou enquanto voltava para pousada. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono, pois agora estava cansada mesmo.

**.......**

O despertador ao lado da cama não parava de tocar irritando a morena. Lentamente abriu seus olhos castanhos para que se acostumasse com a claridade que entrava pela janela aberta do seu quarto. Desligou o despertador batendo com uma certa violência encima do causador do seu mal-humor já cedo de manhã.

- Saco…-murmurou a morena vendo que eram apenas seis horas da manhã.

Levantou-se da cama, espreguiçando o corpo enquanto caminhava devagar até o banheiro.

Lavou o rosto com água fria e agora não sentia mais tanto sono. Escovou os cabelos castanhos sem muita dificuldade devido ao fato que havia feito hidratação neles ontem e quando estava pegando as presilhas para fazer os costumeiros coques, lembrou-se do que as meninas disseram sobre aquele penteado. Aquilo era problemático como Shikamaru diria se estivesse ali.

Suspirou cansada. Decidindo que não custava nada tentar pegou a liga preta que Sakura deixara encima da pia e amarrou as madeixas em um rabo de cavalo não muito apertado e com uma presilha prendeu a franja para trás.

Olhou-se no espelho, pensativa. Não estava nada mal. Até poderia dizer que estava bonito apesar de preferir os seus sagrados coques.

Rapidamente voltou para o seu quarto a procura de sua roupa. Já que não tinha missão hoje e esqueceu-se de desligar o maldito despertador iria passar o dia treinando.

- KARIN, SAKURA!-gritou irritada não encontrando a sua roupa no meio da bagunça do quarto.

Percebeu que não adiantava chamar-las, pois estava sozinha no apartamento. Como as duas trabalhavam no hospital era comum não encontrar-las ao acordar já que às vezes começavam a trabalhar as quatro da manhã.

- Droga. - disse suspirando. E foi para o quarto delas pegar alguma roupa que servisse para treinar. - ARHG!- Tenten saltou um gritou de insatisfação. Como aquelas duas podiam treinar com roupas tão curtas e apertadas? Aquilo além de ser constrangedor para ela também era desconfortável. Mas não tinha nenhuma outra roupa limpa no guarda-roupa. O único jeito era usar aquelas «roupas».

Emburrada vestiu o short preto curto demais de Karin e um top preto de Sakura. O único que pelo menos cobria mais da metade da sua barriga. Mostrando apenas um pouco o seu umbigo, mas só se ela levantasse os braços, constatou olhando seu reflexo no espelho grande do quarto das amigas. Para seu grande desespero o top era tomara-que-caia e apertado demais, mostrando que ela tinha seios. Pois no seu uniforme que era frouxo dava para disfarçar. _A vida é uma droga mesmo. _-pensou enquanto amarrava faixas brancas nas pernas.

Enfim pronta foi para cozinha comer alguma coisa para não treinar de estômago vazio e parar no meio do treino por causa da fome.

Percebeu que Sakura deixara a caixa de cereais preparada encima da mesa ao lado da caixa de leite e da jarra de suco de laranja. Sabia que fora a Haruno, pois Karin nunca se daria o trabalho de deixar seu desjejum pronto. Principalmente de manhã quando, como ela, estava sempre mal-humorada, ao contrário de Sakura que sempre acordava sorridente e disposta.

Encheu um prato fundo com cereal e leite e comeu sentada encima da pia as pernas balançando em um tique nervoso que não conseguia largar. Lembrou-se de um dia que Lee a vira comer daquele mesmo jeito e comentara risonho que ela estava parecendo uma criançinha de cinco anos. Sorriu alegre com aquela lembrança. Naquela época Lee sempre ia buscar - lá de manhã para treinarem, mas agora que ele e Neji estavam na ANBU e ela não, os dois rapazes nunca tinham tempo para nada.

Colocou o prato na pia e bebeu um copo de suco antes de sair de casa trancando a porta e levando as chaves.

.

.

.

O sol e o calor faziam o corpo de Tenten já cansado transpirar ainda mais, enquanto ela treinava concentrada. Tão concentrada que nem notou a aproximação de alguém.

Neji olhou para a menina que treinava a sua frente com uma expressão levemente surpresa e incrédula. Sentou-se em um tronco quebrado e ficou ali observando o treinamento da Mitsashi.

Aquelas poucas horas de treino debaixo do sol já haviam dado a sua pele um tom mais moreno realçando os pelos dourados do seu corpo. O cabelo ainda estava segurado pelo rabo de cavalo que estava quase desfeito deixando mexas de cabelo caíram sobre os ombros nus.

Neji pareceu duvidar por alguns segundos que aquela menina era mesmo a «Maria João» que ele via todos os dias.

Tenten deu o último chute no tronco da árvore em quem estava treinando seus golpes de taijustu e caiu sentada no chão, ofegante. Aquele treino era o mais chato e cansativo, em sua opinião. Pegou a garrafa e bebeu um pouco de água também jogando um pouco dela encima de da sua cabeça para refrescar-se. Levantou-se quando sua respiração voltou ao normal e quando virou-se percebeu o olhar de Neji sobre si.

- Neji?- perguntou como para ter certeza que aquilo não era sua imaginação.

Ele não respondeu fitando-a com um olhar pensativo.

- Ehr…Neji? Está tudo bem?

- Tenten. - ele disse sério.- Você quer mesmo entrar na ANBU?

A morena ficou surpresa com aquela pergunta e encarou-o séria buscando no seu rosto algum traço de sarcasmo ou brincadeira. Mas ela não achou.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta. - disse com firmeza.

- Você sabe que ainda está longe de estar pronta para isso, não sabe?

A morena abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sei.

- Tsunade-sama pediu para que eu te ajudasse. - disse em um tom que mostrava claramente que ele não responderia nenhuma pergunta. - Treinaremos todos os dias durante quarto horas sem interrupção. - informou o Hyuuga. - Esteja aqui amanhã as seis em ponto.

- Hai.- concordou a morena enquanto via o Hyuuga indo embora.

Pegou suas coisas e voltou para vila. Caminhando sem pressa pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha, passando pelas lojas viu seu reflexo e corou levemente. Aquelas roupas, Neji a vira com elas. Então sorriu. Talvez o plano de Karin pudesse mesmo funcionar.

**.......**

_« São uns olhos verdes, verdes,_

_Uns olhos de verde-mar,_

_Quando o tempo vai bonança;_

_Uns olhos cor de esperança,_

_São uns olhos verdes_

_Que podem brilhar_

_Não são de um verde embaçado_

_Mas verdes da cor do prado_

_Mas verdes da cor do mar._

_Como se lê num espelho_

_Pude ler nos olhos seus!_

_Os olhos mostram a alma,_

_Que as ondas postas em calma_

_Também refletem os céus…_

_Vi uns olhos verdes, verdes_

_Uns olhos da cor do mar,_

_Eram verdes sem esperança_

_Davam amor sem amar!» _

Ino lia distraída o poema de um livro. Inconscientemente seus olhos azuis ergueram-se do livro para olhar o rosto calmo de Gaara sentado na sua mesa assinado papéis.

De repente percebeu o porquê daqueles sonhos estranhos, sempre em um mar esverdeado. Agora depois de ler esse poemaela enfim entendeu. Estava estática enquanto encarava o ruivo a sua frente.

_Eu estou… apaixonada? Apaixonada pelo Gaara?-_pensou um pouco confusa.

Sentindo que estava sendo observado o ruivo levantou o rosto encarando diretamente os olhos da loira.

- Algum problema?

- Ehr…_Sim, tem um problema sim, estou apaixonada por você.-_pensou, mas não disse isso.- Não, está tudo bem.- voltou então seu olhar novamente para o livro de poemas, o rosto pegando fogo._ Que coisa problemática…você é problemática Yamanaka Ino, não sabe nem «não se apaixonar».- _pensou a loira irritada consigo mesma.

**.......**

Karin sentou-se com um copo de café expresso ao lado de Sakura.

- Odeio aquela mulher.-disse Karin.

- Que mulher?

- Aquela velha que sempre vem aqui dizendo que ta morrendo, mas nunca tem nada.

Sakura riu da cara de nojo que Karin fazia.

- Tem que ter paciência, Karin. Porque você trabalha em hospital se odeia?

- Não odeio, apenas enche o saco…na maioria da vezes ¬¬

- Sei.

- Doutora Karin.-uma enfermeira entrou na cantina.- Paciente seu.

Karin suspriou. O café e as fofocas ficariam para mais tarde.

- Te vejo mais tarde.- disse e foi embora com a enfermeira que viera chamar - lá.

Sakura ficou sentada no sofá bebendo o resto do seu café, seus pensamentos voltados para Naruto. Não gostava quando Tsunade mandava o loiro em missões sem ela. Pois ela sempre ficava preocupada com ele. Do jeito que o amigo era explosivo e impulsivo sempre acabava se machucando seriamente nas missões.

- Doutora Haruno, poderia atender um paciente, sei que é o seu intervalo, mas não tem nenhum outro médico livre para cuidar dele.

- Tudo bem.- Sakura deixou o restinho do seu café encima da mesa e segui a enfermeira até a sala 12.

Abriu a porta já colocando o estetoscópio.

- Sasuke?- disse surpresa por ver que o paciente era ele.

Caminhou até a cama onde ele estava sentado, analisou a ferida que ele possuía no abdômen.

- Deite-se, por favor.

O Uchiha obedeceu enquanto a rosada cuidava do seu ferimento. Os dedos macios sobre a pele dele faziam choques elétricos percorrem pela sua coluna vertebral. Sasuke fechou os olhos.

A porta abriu-se novamente, mas ele continuou de olhos fechados.

- Feiosa, jantar na sua casa é hoje?- Sai disse olhando para os dois.

Sasuke abriu os olhos.

- Não sei, as meninas vão estar lá.

- Isso quer dizer que não?

Sakura suspirou.

- Ah tanto faz, eu janto em casa mesmo.- Sai virou-se para ir embora.

- Sai.- Sakura chamou enquanto colocava curativos nos outros ferimentos de Sasuke.- As 8 lá em casa e leve vinho.

- Claro amor.- ele disse com um tom de sarcasmo que sequer foi percebido. E assim saiu de lá deixando Sakura e Sasuke novamente a sós.

A Haruno terminou de enfaixar o ferimento na barriga dele e sorriu.

- Pronto Sasuke, venha trocar os curativos aqui amanhã e estará livre.- colocou o estetoscópio no bolso do jaleco.- Tenha mais cuidado treinando nas missões.- ela recomendou com um ar preocupado.

- Doutora Haruno compareça na sala de emergência. - o auto-falante impediu qualquer tipo de conversa maior.

- Se cuida, Sasuke.- disse a rosada e saiu da lá.

Sasuke encarou a porta por alguns segundos antes de levantar e ir embora. Ver Sakura com o Sai estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável para o moreno.

.

.

.

Sakura, Karin e Tenten que havia ido buscar as duas amigas na saída do trabalho, caminhavam de volta para casa conversando.

- O Sai vai jantar com agente hoje.- disse Sakura desanimada, só em pensar de ter que fazer comida e depois lavar toda a louça. Hoje era seu dia de lavar a louça.

- QUE?- Karin gritou.

- Calma ele só vai jantar e vai embora.

Do nada Karin começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Idiotinha, você consegue me ajudar até sem querer!

- Hãn? Ta doida?

- Não ta vendo essa é a oportunidade perfeita!

- Para quê?

- Para meu plano com o Sai.

Tenten que até agora estava com os pensamentos em outro lugar voltou-se para elas.

- O que, como assim?

- Vocês duas vão ter que sair de casa e voltar só umas 10 da noite.

- Como assim sair de casa?- Tenten protestou.

- Qual é só por duas horas. Para o meu plano dar certo eu preciso estar sozinha com o tal do Sai. É a oportunidade perfeita!-disse a ruiva animada.

- Karin, vaca,- disse Sakura com uma calma que não estava sentindo.- É claro que não vai dar certo, porque eu convidei o Sai para jantar e se eu não estiver lá…entende o meu raciocínio?

- Claro que sim, mas é só você dizer que teve que fazer plantão no hospital e a Tenten está em missão. Ele não vai desconfiar. Por favor, só por duas horas. Só duas, eu juro. As 10 em ponto vocês podem voltar.

- Eu não sei, não.- Sakura não estava muito convencida.

- Por mim.- Tenten deu de ombros.

- Deixa Idiotinha, eu lavo a louça! Prometo.

- Aff ta bom.

Karin sorriu vitoriosa.

- Legal, vocês vão ver…vou provar para vocês como é fácil conquistar um homem.-ela riu maliciosa.

Tenten e Sakura trocaram olhares.

**.......**


	10. Apaixonada

**Capítulo 10 – Apaixonada –**

As três meninas estavam no quarto de Tenten, Karin em pé, Sakura e Tenten sentadas na cama.

– Prestem atenção vacas, vou dar os passos básicos do meu plano pra vocês agora, e temos apenas duas horas. Prontas?

– Claro.

– Fala logo.– reclamou Sakura.

– Certo. Os passos são: Andar, voz, dança, ignorar, elogios e barreiras físicas.-disse mostrando um dedo para cada passo.- Agora levantem e andam para que eu veja.

As duas levantaram e andaram de um lado para o outro do quarto.

– Tenten ombros para trás! – praguejou a ruiva. – E idiotinha queixo erguido. – disse autoritária. – Agora sim! – sorriu. – Vamos para o resto. – sentou-se no tapete.

As outras duas também.

– Prossiga vaca!

– A Tenten, como já reparei não vai ter muito problema com isso, mas você idiotinha.– encarou a rosada. – Vai ter que se esforçar, pois um dos outros passos é falar baixo e suavemente quando estiver com ele, um tom um pouco abaixo do normal, ta legal?

– Ta, vou me esforçar.

– Bom, esses são os dois passos de hoje. Os outos…bem, os outros não vou precisar deles ainda. Vão tomar banho, se arrumar que minha cobaia ta chegando.-disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Tenten revirou os olhos e Sakura resmungou.

– Onde você quer que agente vá durante essas duas horas sua vaca ?!- perguntou a morena indignada.

– Eu lá vou saber! Coloque essa sua cabeçinha oca pra funcionar. – disse a ruiva dando um peteleco na cabeça da morena.

– Ai, idiota! – Tenten empurrou-a.

– CHEGA! – gritou Sakura estressada. – Deixem pra brigar depois, o Sai já vai chegar e quero estar longe daqui quando isso acontecer.

– Ué, por quê? –perguntou Tenten confusa.

– Porque não quero ver a Karin usando ele ou sei lá o que – Saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

– Cara…– Karin pôs as mãos na cintura colocando o peso do seu corpo na perna direita. – As vezes tenho a impressão que ela tem uma queda por aquela criatura dos infernos.

– EU OUVI ISSO! – gritou a rosada do banheiro.

– Às vezes tenho medo dela – disse Tenten.

Sakura já estava pronta para sair, sentada na sala conversando amenidades com Karin, esperava Tenten.

– E aí, como fiquei?

Karin e Sakura olharam para Tenten. Esta vestia uma calça jeans boca de cino e uma blusa de moletom simples,branca.

– Não ficou ESPETACULAR, mas ficou legal.-disse Karin.- Pode sair sem pagar mico.

– ¬¬

– Não liga pra ela Ten-chan, vamos logo embora.

– Vamo Sah-chan.

– Já vão tarde u.ú

As duas sairam do apartamento deixando a ruiva sozinha.

– Essas vacas vão ver como se joga aqui.-sorriu maliciosa.

**x**

**x**

– Você acha que ela vai conseguir? – perguntou Sakura como quem não quer nada.

– Sinceramente. Vindo da Karin eu não dúvido nada. – respondeu Tenten andando com a rosada, braço sobre braço.

– Me sinto mal por ver meu melhor amigo sendo usado.

– Ah, não fica assim. Talvez ele nem caia na labia da Karin.

As duas continuaram caminhando e conversando.

– Eu tou com fome, vamos comer alguma coisa? – sugeriu Tenten.

– Vamos. Tou com vontade de comer Ramen.

– Você ta andando demais com o Naruto, sabia ¬¬

Sakura riu divertida.

– Não acredito que tou dizendo isso, mas tou com saudade daquele loiro retardado.

Tenten olhou-a de esguelha espantada.

– Nossa, Sakura com saudades do Naruto isso só pode ser a aproximação do Apocalipse.

A Haruno voltou a rir.

– Aff não é pra tanto.

– Só falta você dizer que é apaixonada pelo Kakashi.

Sakura corou.

– Que cara é essa? Você é?! Não acredito!! – gritou a morena.

– Cala a boca, louca! Claro que não! – retrucou a kunoichi.

– Que cara foi essa então?

– Eu só acho ele…ehr…charmoso.

– Hum Sakura, tou sabendo viu? ¬¬

– O que? Você não acha?

– Ta, pode ser…

As duas cairam em uma crise de risos. De repente a morena parou de rir.

– O Neji! – exclamou Tenten. – Vou falar com ele rapidinho, me espera aqui.

A morena correu em direção ao Hyuuga.

– Legal, acho que vou ter que jantar sozinha mesmo – disse com uma gota na cabeça e indo para o Ichiraku.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que Sasuke estava lá.

_"Calma Sakura, aja narturalmente"_ – pensou se aproximando dele e tentando acalmar as batidas descontroladas do seu coração.

Sentou-se no bar, ao lado do Uchiha e fez seu pedido.

– Você por aqui, Sasuke. – disse a rosada em um tom de voz baixo.

– Você por aqui, Sakura.-disse ele sem encarar-lá.

Ela saltou uma risada recatada.

– Acho que o Naruto ta sendo uma péssima influência. – disse sorrindo.

Sasuke continuou comendo.

– Aqui seu pedido, senhorita.

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu agradeçendo.

Começou a comer em silêncio enquanto os conselhos de Karin voltavam para sua cabeça sem parar.

– Como andam as missões? – perguntou a rosada.

– Na mesma. – respondeu o Uchiha com indiferença.

Sakura comeu mais um pouco do seu rámen.

– Suigetsu e Juugo estão se adaptando bem em Konoha? – voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

– Acho que sim. – respondeu de novo com frieza sem sequer olhar-lá.

A kunoichi irritou-se com a atitude do moreno e conteve o impeto de esbofetea-lo. Respirou calmamente.

_"Não soque a cara dele, Sakura, não soque"_ – pensava.

°Mata esse viado, mata esse filho da gaita° – gritava a inner.

– Será que da pra responder com um pouco mais de três palavras. – disse ela irritada.

– Hn. – respondeu pagando a conta. – Xau. – despediu-se e foi embora.

°Pega esse Xau e enfia…– gritou a Inner.

– Saco u.ú- resmungou terminando de comer. – Sasuke, seu imbécil. –murmurou.

– Falando sozinha, Sakura?

A Haruno virou-se encarando o sensei surpresa.

– Ehr…só pensando alto. – sorriu foraçadamente.

Kakashi parecia sorrir por debaixo de sua máscara.

– Problemas com o namorado?

Sakura corou violentamente.

– Não…ehr…Sasuke não é meu namorado. – gaguejou.

– Então você estava "pensando alto" sobre o Sasuke? – Kakashi saltou uma risada divertida com a cara da aluna.

°Nossa, essa foi rídicula, parábens pela mancada° – disse a inner com uma gota na cabeça.

– Boa sorte então, já vou. – e o Hatake sumiu em uma nuven de fumaça deixando a rosada para trás.

**x**

**x**

– Oi Neji. – a morena sorriu.

– Oi. –comprimentou, parecia cansado.

– Só queria saber se vamos treinar mesmo amanhã.

– Claro que sim. –respondeu seco.

– Ah. –sorriu sem graça.

– Tenten, já vou ainda preciso fazer o relátorio da minha missão.

– Ah…–sua expressão ficou meio triste. – É que tou sem onde ficar.

– Como assim?

Mexeu a mão.

– Longa historia é que só vou voltar para casa as 10.-disse sem-graça.- Eu posso fazer o relátorio pra você se quiser.

– Não, eu mesmo faço.

– Sério Neji, sou ótima com esses relatórios, você sabe. Deixa que eu faço.

– Tenten a Tsu…

– Não vai perceber nada.-ela sorriu.- Euvoufazerelepravocênãoaditantadizernão tou falando bem rápido e vou embora antes de você dizer não.-disse e saiu correndo rindo.

**x**

**x**

Sakura e Tenten chegaram em casa as 10:05 e Karin estava sentada no sofá toda sorridente.

– E aí vaca! Como foi?

– Pois é conta aí o que aconteceu, o Sai veio não veio?

– Claro que ele veio. – sorriu sarcástica. – Mas vão ter que esperar até amanhã, porque agora eu vou dormir! FUI!

– Karin, conta! – gritou Sakura inconformada.

– Só amanhã! –riu e foi para o quarto.

**x**

**x**

**_Na manhã seguinte_**

Ino arrumava lírios dentro de um vaso encima da mesa do Kazekage, seus belos olhos azuis concentrados na tarefa que fazia.

Gaara havia ido para uma reunião e ela estava sozinha naquela sala. Sentia falta dele, mesmo que não fizesse muito tempo que ele estava fora, apenas gostava de olhar para ele, sentir que ele estava por perto. Ultimamente isso era cada vez mais difícil, pois cada vez que o ruivo percebia que ela o olhava a Yamanaka ficava vermelha que nem um tomate.

Estava apaixonada pelo Kazekage.

_"Pelo Kazekage, kazekage, kazekage..."_ – repetia mentalmente. – _"Ino sua burra, idiota, retardada, burra…argh, porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo?"_ –pensava a loira frustrada.

De todos os amores impossíveis que ela podia ter, aquele concerteza era o mais impossível de todos.

Terminou de arrumar o arranjo de flores cuidadosamente.

Um suspiro desanimado escapou dos lábios vermelhos entreabertos da loira.

Frustrada sentou-se encima da sua mesa, de pernas cruzadas, seu olhar fixo na paisagem que via pela janela. Nem notou quando a porta abriu e Gaara entrou no escritório,silencioso.

Seus olhos verdes se prenderam na imagem de Ino sentada na mesa. Estava usando uma saia branca e suas pernas a vista brilhavam levemente por causa do oleo que havia passado nelas de manhã antes de vir trabalhar.

Uma brisa morna entrou pela janela aberta, os cabelos dourados preso em um frouxo rabo de cabelo, soltaram-se voando graciosamente.

Ino fechou os olhos respirando fundo, a brisa acariciando o seu corpo levemente bronzeado.

– Ino. – Gaara chamou e loira assustou-se.

– Que susto! – exclamou ela pondo as mãos no coração.

– Suas flores chegaram. – disse ele.

Ino pôs-se de pé e um sorriso radiante brotou nos seus lábios.

– Sério?! Onde elas estão?

– Na entrada do prédio. – respondeu o ruivo.

A loira pegou a mão de Gaara e saiu puxando ele pelos corredores até chegarem na frente do prédio onde estavam as flores que Ino incomedara.

Soltou a mão dele e correu até suas flores, sorria de um jeito que Gaara nunca virá antes.

Ino pegou o cartão e leu emocionada.

_Boa sorte no sua própria floricultura, filinha. Sabia que um dia você gostaria de verdade disso. Lembra como custumava odiar quando era criança? Sua mãe está tão orgulhosa…e eu também estou. Todos aqui estão com saudades de você. Venha nos visitar quando poder._

_Beijos._

_Papai e Mamãe!_

– Gaara, posso ir deixar as flores na loja?

– Você vai carregar tudo isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Vou! – respondeu empolgada.

Gaara pegou um cesto cheio de flores.

– Vamos logo terminar com isso. – disse frio, mas mesmo com toda aquela frieza, Ino podia ver a mudança que havia no ruivo. Eles estava tão mais…não-Gaara.

**Ayumi:** Eu fiquei com vontade de matar o sasuke nesse capítulo e vocês? Ele é tão Teme u.ú

**Tobi:** /o/ Réééé Tobi is Back \o\ Minhas fãs Tobi voltou para felicidade de todo mundo n.n

**Ayumi:** Menos Tobi, bem menos ta? ¬¬

**Itachi:** Alguem me chamou?

Hidan: Pede pra deixaram as porras das reviews ò.ó

**Itachi:** Ah ta -/\-' Reviews

**Ayumi:** Você é um amor ^^

**Itachi:** Eu sei °sorriso sexy°

**Ayumi:** Só tem gente modesta por aqui ¬3¬

**Tobi:** Tobi ser uma pessoa modesta, Ayumi-senpai \o/

**Ayumi:** Whatever, espero que o capítulo tenha ficado baum XD~ Deixem uma review, plix! Agora respondendo as que foram mandadas:

**Jack-Tequila:** Eu tenho paciência, mas tenho pavor de sangue O.O Acho que non sirvo pra ser médica também, mesmo gostando da profissão!

Continue acompanhando ^^

**MariSousa:** Verdade, Mari, em todas as fics que eu li até agora ela era uma vaca entom resolvi inovar HOHO Acho que você vai gostar bastante dela nessa fic! Aqui dear o Tobi está de volta!

**Tobi:** Yeah :3 Tobi é demais \o/

**Marimary-chan:** Desculpa por ter demorado antes, mas agora num vai mais demorar, prometo °-° Brigada por ler \o/

**Ayumi:** Yeah, até a próxima ^^ Love ya! E como diz a GG: You know you love me xoxo


	11. Rosas pelo chão

**Capítulo 11 ****– ****Rosas pelo chão ****–**

O sol já brilhava forte quando Tenten chegou no lugar combinado com Neji para treinarem. Nas mãos segurava cuidadosamente o relatório que fizera na noite anterior para entregar ao Hyuuga.

Achou que iria se atrasar, mas acbou chegando cedo demais, então sentou-se na grama para esperar o seu companheiro aparecer.

"Aquela vaca acabou nem contando nada ¬¬ Agora vou ter que esperar horas para ficar sabendo u.ú"- pensava a morena emburada."Que ódio, se ela contar pra Sakura antes, sem mim por perto… mato ela"- uma expressão malígna surgiu no rosto dela e saltou uma risada assustadora.

– Que cara é essa, Tenten?

A morena levou um susto.

– Nada não – levantou-se. – Aqui o relatório que eu prometi fazer!

– Obrigado Tenten – ele respondeu menos frio que de custume.

– De nada, se precisar pode contar comigo – ela sorriu meiga. – Então vamos treinar?

– Vamos.

**x**

**x**

– Karin, pqp, será que dá pra contar logo?! – disse Sakura cerrando os dentes.

– Eu já disse que não, idiotinha – respondeu a ruiva.

– Porque não? Fala logo não custa nada!

– Porque prometemos que eu só contaria quando a Tenten também estivesse junto.

– Mas o que custa contar logo pra mim e depois pra ela? – choramingava a rosada.

– Idiotinha, cala a boca e começa a trabalhar.

– Bitch u.ú

– Também amo você amiga – sorriu cínicamente.

– Eu te odeio, sua vaca! – saiu da sala da ruiva estressada.

_"Aquela vaca nem pra desembuchar logo"_ – pensava irritada e não percebeu a aproximação de alguem.

– Mami – uma voz tímida chamou, mas a rosada estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que não ouviu. – Mami – chamou de novo.

A rosada virou-se.

– Shirogane – sorriu para criança a sua frente. – Vem me dar um abraço, filhote –a méd-nin abaixou-se abrindo os braços.

O menino abriu um sorriso e correu até ela, pulando no seu pescoço e abraçando-

a com força.

– Como ta indo a quimioterapia? – a rosada perguntou preocupada.

Shirogane era uma das crianças órfãs com câncer que vinha fazer quimioterapia no Hospital. Sakura as vezes cuidava delas e tentava tornar todo aquele processo menos doloroso.

Gostava de todas as crianças, mas sintia mais carinho pelo seu filinho. Na verdade era madrinha dele, pois mesmo querendo adotar ele de verdade, não o adotou, pois na época Shirogane ainda era muito bebê e ela tinha apenas 17 anos, acabava de começar a estagiar no hospital. Mesmo assim o considerava como seu próprio filho.

Ino costumava dizer que Shirogane tinha os mesmos olhos verdes de Sakura.

– Vai bem, Mami.

– Doutora Haruno, compareça a sala 2.

– Desculpa filhote, mas tenho que ir – beijou a cabeça careca por causa da quimioterapia do menino. – Você vai passar o fim de semana comigo, não esqueça. Pego você no ófranato de tarde.

– Sim, mami – o menino beijou a Haruno.

**x**

**x**

– Onde eu coloco essas?

– Pode colocar elas encima do balcão que depois eu arrumo elas dentro dos vasos.

– Ta – o ruivo respondeu.

Ino pegou a cesta de rosas vermelhas para colocá-las no fundo da loja. Como a cesta era grande e ela tinha que a levantar alto para poder andar direito, tampava-lhe quase toda a vista, por isso, a loira acabou tropeçando e caindo.

As rosas se espalharam pelo chão.

– Aii! – exclamou a loira. – Que saco… – murmurou pondo as flores de volta na cesta.

– Eu te ajudo – Gaara ficou de joelhos na frente da Yamanaka.

A proximidade dos dois fez Ino prender o folêgo. Olhava fundo nos olhos verdes do Sabaku, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando descontroladamente. Sua boca abriu-se levemente para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram presas como um nô em sua garganta.

Os dois olhavam-se intensamente.

Azul perdido no verde.

O céu se encontrando com o mar.

O mundo todo parecia estar no modo "camêra lenta" enquanto a menina sentia seus olhos se fechando. O rosto de Gaara pairou no ar por alguns segundos, seu nariz tocando levemente o nariz da loira.

O Kazekage não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo e não conseguia pensar racionalmente, apenas estava seguindo seus impulsos.

Os lábios de Gaara tocaram suavemente os lábios vermelhos entre abertos da garota. Ino sentiu seu estômago se revirar e suas mãos seguraram com certa força nos braços firmes do ruivo, quase que desesperadamente, pois sentia que se não o segurasse perderia o chão debaixo dos seus joelhos.

Gaara aprofundou o beijo segurando os cotovelos de Ino e puxando-a para mais perto de sí, sua língua já brincando com a dela como se fossem amantes desde sempre.

A boca de Ino tinha um sabor que Gaara nunca experimentara antes, um sabor doce e exôtico.

Separam-se sem folêgo. Mantinham os olhos fechados, as testas encostadas, as respirações voltando ao normal aos poucos.

– Gaara…– murmurou. – O que estamos fazendo? – ela abriu os olhos encontrando-se com o olhar profundo dele.

– Não sei – ele respondeu baixo, com a voz mais rouca que de costume.

Ino arrepiou-se com aquele tom de voz.

– Não sei – ele repetiu fechando os olhos e beijando a loira novamente, querendo sentir mais aquele sabor adocicado.

O beijo foi ficando tão intenso que nem notaram quando Ino foi deixando-se cair para trás e Gaara por cima dela, encostando delicadamente as costas dela no granito frio. As mãos finas e macias da loira abraçando sua nuca e brincando com seus cabelos vermelhos; os braços dele apoiados no chão para que não fizesse muito peso sobre o corpo da Yamanaka.

Testemunhas?

Rosas vermelhas.

Rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão.

**x**

**x**

– Naruto-kun… – Hinata bateu novamente na porta do quarto do loiro.-Naruto-kun você vai perder o café-da-manhã.

A porta então abriu-se de uma vez.

– Hai! BOM DIA! Hinata-chan! – ele sorriu. – Vamos então tomar nosso café-da-manhã.

– Ehr…Naruto-kun…você está bem? Está com uma cara de sono. – falou batendo os dedos indicadores um no outro.

– Ah, isso é porque ontem a noite eu vi v…quer dizer…e depois fiquei um tempão acordado pensando em v…quer dizer…na verdade é que eu… – ele disse rápido e gaguejando. – AHHHH! Não importa! – virou o rosto para o lado corando.

Hinata não entendeu nada,mas continuou a observá-lo em silêncio. Ele estava sem graça? Mas porque será?

– Ta…ta…tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou tímida, mas preocupada.

Hinata estava ficando menos envergonhada na frente dele graças a essa missão, pois passavam o dia todo juntos práticamente. Agora com certeza era mais fácil para Hyuuga conversar com ele. Ainda não era completamente segura de sí e ainda ficava vermelha quando muito perto dele, mas pelo menos conseguia conversar com ele sem desmaiar.

Tomaram café-da-manhã e foram logo fazer suas missões.

– Faltam poucos dias para terminarmos todas as missões. Nee… vou sentir saudade daqui Dattebayo. – disse Naruto enquanto os dois andavam pela cidade.

– V…verdade…eu também – disse a morena e tremeu quando um vento passou bagunçando seus longos cabelos pretos.

– Ta com frio Hinata-chan? – ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela a trazendo para perto de sí e corou ao perceber o que acabava de fazer, virou o rosto para um lado e Hinata,vermelha, para o outro. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio o resto do caminho em direção ao prédio onde pegariam a missão do dia.

**x**

**x**

Tenten sentou-se no sofá ao lado da rosada e em frente para Karin, uma expressão assasina no rosto.

– Olha aqui sua vaca, é bom você contar logo ou vou tratar de te matar pessoalmente. – ameçou a morena.

– Ha! – zombou a ruiva. – Você e que exercíto, querida?

– Gente!! – a Haruno gritou. – Sem brigas. Karin conta logo o que houve entre você e o Sai.

– Eu vou contar. Que porra de estressadas vocês são, que merda u.ú

– Para de falar palavrão, caralho ÒwÓ – reclamou Sakura.

– Então para também, puta que pariu uOú

– AHHHH! – gritou Tenten. – Conta logo, sua vaca!

– Se essa idiotinha não interompesse ¬¬

– Conta! – gritou Tenten.

– Vocês se beijaram. Ou vocês…– as palavras de Sakura morreram no ar.

– Claro que não, retard mental ¬¬ Você quer que ele ache que eu sou uma puta oferecida ?

– E você não é? – questinou Tenten sarcástica.

– Pode até ser u.ú – puxou a língua para morena. – Mas pra conquistar um homem não posso dar uma de ofercida! Até porque nem amiga dele eu era. Agora eu sou. – e ela riu.

– O que vocês fizeram então? – perguntou Sakura.

– Nada é óbvio u.ú

– Como assim nada, vaca?

– Querida, o que aconteceu ontem não foi um encontro. Entre aspas não era pra mim saber que o Sai iria aparecer aqui. E se eu começasse dando encima dele assim do nada ele concerteza desconfiaria.

– É né… – concordou Tenten.

– Então vocês só conversaram durante duas horas? – Sakura perguntou.

– Isso. Mas é claro que usei alguns truques durante o jantar. – sorriu malciosa.

– Que truques? – quis saber Tenten.

– Nada de mais. Só fui muito simpática com ele e acho que ele até deve ter gostado de mim. – ela voltou a sorrir.

– Você me assusta Karin –disse Sakura.

– Ah, Sakura, você precisa falar com a Hokage e pedir para que eu vá para uma missão sozinha com o Sai. Quanto mais tempo eu ficar com ele a sós, mais fácil e rápido vai ser conquistar ele.

– Ta, ta – respondeu a rosada.

– Mas e então vacas, como estão indo com os seus amores? – riu.

Sakura suspirou desanimada.

Tenten sorriu.

– O Sasuke tá cada vez mais frio e imbécil comigo, tenho que me segurar pra não falar umas verdades na cara daquele idiota. – reclamou Sakura abraçando as pernas.

Karin suspirou.

– Sakura – ela disse carinhosa. – Escuta aqui, você tem que fazer ele perceber que ta muito bem sem ele por perto. Que não ta nem aí pra ele, mas existe um porém…você não pode ser fria com ele, comprende? Se você for fria vai parecer que ainda sente algo por ele. Seja o mais simpática que puder, mesmo que for falsidade.

– Isso é díficil.

– Eu sei, mas acredite em mim, vai começar a funcionar. Não é assim do dia pro outro meu plano mal começou.

Então Karin soltou um sorriso típico dela. O Sorriso MM como costumavam chamar a rosada e a morena. Malígno e malicioso.

– Ta vou me esforçar. – prometeu a méd-nin.

– E você Ten-chan? – quis saber a ruiva.

– Bom, nada de muito novo. Só que eu já comecei o meu treino com o Neji.

– Ótimo. Assim você passa 4 horas por dia sozinha com ele. Daqui alguns dias…– mas a ruiva não terminou o que ia dizer e saltou uma gargalhada maléfica.

– Daqui alguns dias o que ? – perguntou Tenten.

– Nada– mais um sorriso MM. – Não podem ficar sabendo ainda. Quem sabe quando eu voltar da missão com o Sai.

Tenten e Sakura trocaram olhares curiosos, sabendo que o Karin tramava concerteza seria algo grande. Já que até agora ela só dera conselhos bobos e sem muita importância.

**x**

**x**

**Ayumi:** Nhá, fim do capítulo 6 ^^ Um cap pequeno, but eu sinceramente amei o Beijo da Ino e do Gaara, o que vocês acharam?

**Tobi:** Good Kiss, Ayumi-senpai

**Itachi:** Emo ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** Art is a Kiss?

**Sasori:** Isso não é arte, baka, art é algo eterno u.ú

**Deidara:** Eu sei que você fica puto comigo, Sasori-dana, mas arte é algo passageiro.

**Konan:** Foi…tão lindo _°enxuga lágrimas com lençinho°_

**Tobi:** Seja good boys e good girls…

**Ayumi:** E apertem o GO! Ali embaixo ^^ P.s.: Próximo capítulo respondo as reviews é que hoje estou sem tempo! Provas finais no colégio sabem como é ¬¬

Até lá...como diz a GG: You know you love me ! xoxo (L)


	12. K & S, a missão

**Capítulo 12 - K & S a missão -**

Os beijos que Ino e Gaara trocavam deitados no chão ficavam cada vez mais quentes e intensos.

Quando súbitamente ouviu-se o barulho de alguem batendo na porta da loja.

Gaara levantou-se imediatamente e em seguida Ino que corou intensamente.

– Ehr…quem é?

– É o Kankurou.

– Ah – Ino caminhou até a porta e abriu-a sorrindo forçadamente. – Ino é que chegou essa carta pra você. Parece ser muito importante.

– Ah, obrigada – ela agradeçeu pegando a carta da mão dele.

– O Gaara tá aí?

– Ta sim, lá dentro – ela respondeu deixando espaço para que o moreno entrasse na loja.

– Gaara, você precisa voltar para o seu escritório os conselheiros estão reclamando da sua ausência.

O ruivo suspirou.

– Vamos logo, então – disse ele.

E assim os dois sairam de lá, deixando uma Ino; os dedos sobre os lábios e uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

_"E agora…nós nos beijamos…ai e que beijo…o que eu vou fazer…com que cara eu vou olhar para ele?"_ – pensava a loira angustiada.

Sentou-se no balcão, abriu o envelope e tirou a carta, reconheçendo imediatamente a letra de Sakura.

**x**

**x**

**No outro dia…**

Sakura e Karin conversavam durante a hora do intervalo.

– Acho que a Tenten vai chorar – Sakura sorriu.

– Também acho, ela vai amar!

– Quem diria Karin, que você teria a idéia de fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Tenten, logo você ¬¬

Karin sorriu.

– Ora apesar de tudo amo vocês né vaca!? Mas não vá se acostumando, não.

Sakura apenas riu.

– Mas e a minha missão, hein? Conseguiu?

– Claro que sim – ela sorriu. – Você vai sair hoje a tarde para uma missão com o Sai.

Um sorriso MM brotou nos lábios de Karin.

– Mas enquanto eu esitver na missão, tome cuidado para Tenten não descobrir nada sobre a festa surpresa, okay?

– Pode deixar comigo.

– E continue organizando as coisas e convidando o povo…Ha esse aniversário vai completamente perfeito! Meu Deus! Tenho pena do Neji e do Sasuke.

Sakura olhou-a assustada.

– Como assim Karin, que idéias essa sua cabeça oca ta tramando, hein?

– Nada que você possa saber agora idiotinha – sorriu – Na hora certa vocês vão saber querida…na hora certa.

**x**

**x**

Gaara acabava de sair de mais uma daquelas reuniões chatas ao extremo com os conselheiros, sentou-se a sua mesa e começou a assinar papeladas pendentes, mas por mais que tentasse prestar atenção naquilo, não conseguia.

Os beijos que trocara mais cedo com Ino não queriam o deixar pensar em outra coisa.

Somente aqueles lábios.

– Gaara.

O ruivo apenas levantou os olhos do papel que assinava.

– Temari vai passar algumas semanas aqui, parece que ela quer que o nascimento do bebê seja aqui em Suna – avisou Kankurou.

– Hum, me avise quando ela chegar.

– Ok.

– E não deixe que ninguem me incomode hoje – ele pediu frio.

– Certo – e o moreno saiu da sala.

Assim que deu alguns passos encontrou Ino indo em direção ao escritório do Kazekage.

– Desculpa Ino, você não vai poder entrar, Gaara não quer que ninguem o incomode.

– Ah, ta bom.

_"Ta bom é o caralho" _– pensou saindo do prédio e tentando achar um jeito de falar com o ruivo._"Ô santa inteligência a sua, Yamanaka, você é ninja, esqueçeu? Porque não coloca essa cabeça loira pra funcionar de vez em quando" _– pensou e pulou pelos telhados das casas, depois pulou para o telhado do prédio do Kazekage.

– Precisa de alguem que te tire desse tédio?

Gaara virou o rosto para a janela, onde Ino se encontrava, de pernas cruzadas e uma expressão sapeca no rosto.

O ruivo arqueo uma sobrancelha e então sorriu de leve.

– Hum…tentador, mas tenho que trabalhar – ele disse sério.

Ino pulou para dentro da sala e caminhou até ele.

Passos lentos e sensuais. Lembravam um felino.

A menina pôs-se atrás da cadeira dele, suas mãos acariciando seus ombros e logo em seguida fazendo massagem neles.

– Relaxa –disse ela curvando-se para frente para poder sussurrar no ouvido dele.

– Eu estou relaxado – retrucou o ruivo.

– Seu corpo diz o contrário – disse apertando com mais força os ombros dele. – Seus ombros estão tensos.

Gaara fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sentindo seu corpo relaxar e seus olhos sonolentos.

– Ino, tenho que trabalhar. –disse ele.

– Que tal sumir comigo durante algumas horas? – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

– Ino – suspirou. – Eu tenho responsabilidades.

– Eu também. Que que custa? Algumas horas longe daqui vão te fazer bem, e outra…prometo te ajudar com os papéis se você for.

– Ino…

– Please?!

O ruivo suspirou conformado.

– Ta bom.

– Eba! – sorriu infantil e beijou a bochecha dele.

Gaara levantou-se preguiçosamente diante de uma Ino quase pulando de tanta adrenalina.

– Tira essa roupa dá muito na vista – pediu e a ajudou-o a tirar a roupa azul e branca de Kage, ficando apenas com sua blusa preta e calça preta também.

– Onde você quer que agente vá?

– Espere e verá – ela segurou a mão dele. – Vem, vamos logo, antes que percebam que tou sequestrando o poderoso Kazekage.

Ele sorriu sarcástico.

**x**

**x**

– Oi, Sai – comprimentou Karin sorrindo de um jeito meio que meigo o que até assustou Sakura.

– Oi Karin, oi Feiosa.

– Oi, branquelo – Sakura abraçou-o – Só vim desejar boa sorte para vocês, tenho que ir buscar o Shiro-chan no órfanato daqui a pouco.

– Cuidado pra ele não quebrar nada no meu quarto ¬¬ – reclamou Karin.

– Não seja tão chata, ele nunca quebrou nada lá em casa.

– É…os copos são testemunhas dessa mentira mal lavada.¬¬

– Ele não fez por querer, vaca uOú

– Tanto faz.

– Boa sorte, até mais! – e a Haruno foi afastando-se.

– Então vamos? – Karin disse.

– Vamos – respondeu o moreno.

**x**

**x**

Os dois fugitivos, digo, Ino e Gaara, graças a seus conhecimentos ninjas conseguiram sair da cidade sem serem notados.

– Onde você vai me levar, loira?Aqui só tem areia – reclamou Gaaa sério.

– Você é tão impaciente as vezes.-comentou Ino pegando a mão dele e o puxando para andar mais rápido – Você vai gostar, descobri um lugar lindo por aqui.

– Em Suna? – ele fez uma expressão que Ino achou engraçada e se conteve para não rir.

– Porque Suna não teria um lugar lindo? – perguntou ela.

– Pode até ter, mas você é uma loira fresca dúvido que ache alguma graça em um monte de areia.

Ela puxou a língua para ele.

– Não sou uma loira fresca. –fez uma pausa drámatica. – Ta bom, sou sim, mas só um pouco. E um monte de areia ao seu lado tem graça para mim. – disse fazendo um bico.

Gaara sorriu discretamente. Até agora parecia que ele não segurava a mão de Ino, então fechou mais sua mão, segurando a dela com mais força.

A Yamanaka sorriu ao sentir ele fazendo aquilo, mas o ruivo não percebeu.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pareciam ter chegado ao lugar onde a menina queria levar o Sabaku.

– O que há de lindo aqui? – quis saber ele.

Eles haviam subido em uma pedra enorme que até parecia uma mini-montanha, o final da tarde estava chegando deixando Suna, que sempre era quente, com um clima agrádavel de verão.

– Feche os olhos – ela pediu.

– Pra quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

– Confie em mim Gaara, se quisses te matar já teria te matado a muito tempo. –ela riu. – Apenas feche os olhos.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Porque Ino tinha aquele poder sobre ele? Tinha a impressão que não conseguiria negar nada que ela lhe pedisse sorrindo daquele jeito. Aquilo era muito irritante e também o fato dele se sentir tão estranho quando muito perto dela. Não conseguia entender, mas seu coração começava a acelerar e perdia a capacidade de pensar com clareza.

– Pronto pode abrir os olhos.

Ele abriu seus olhos verdes e encarou os olhos azuis celeste da loira.

– Então, onde está?

Ela sorriu.

– Olhe! – ela apontou para o Horizonte.

O sol estava descendo devagar pelo céu sem nuvens. Um pôr-do-sol de tirar o folêgo. Mais lindo que qualquer cartão postal.

Os dois sentaram-se, lado a lado,observando aquela vista maravilhosa e enmudecidos pela sua beleza.

– Gaara – ela o chamou com receio.

– Hum?

– Eu…eu…-gaguejou, seria mais díficil dizer aquilo do que ela imaginara durante várias horas antes de dormir.

– Fale.

– Eu vou voltar para Konoha.

Inesplicavelmente Gaara sentiu o seu estômago se revirar e seu coração ficar apertado. O que era aquele sentimento? Parecia medo.

– É que a minha amiga vai fazer aniversário próxima semana…– ficou calada durante alguns minutos.

O rosto de Gaara havia se fechado e Ino até assustou-se com aquela expressão fria, tão diferente da expressão do Gaara de alguns minutos atrás.

– Mas…– ela virou o rosto para o lado para ver que ele olhava para o céu. – Eu vou voltar para Suna depois da festa.

O Sabaku sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve e sorriu, mas a loira não viu, pois olhava para os segundos finais daquele pôr-do-sol.

– É bom você voltar mesmo, ou vou lá buscar você pelos cabelos. – ele falou sério em um tom de voz frio.

Mas mesmo assim Ino riu e beijou a bochecha dele.

– As vezes tenho vontade de te morder – ela disse toda sorridente. **(Ayumi: Nhá, tipo assim quem não quer morder o Gaara ?)**

Ele encarou-a com uma expressão interogativa.

– Você é canibal?

A loira não se conteve e caiu em uma crise de risos violentas.

– Não…claro…que….não – ela disse ainda rindo as mãos na bariga.

**x**

**x**

Karin e Sai pulavam de galho em galho à horas. Já haviam realizado a missão. Tinha que pegar apenas um pergaminho. Já estavam cansados então resolveram acampar para noite e voltar para Konoha no outro dia de manhã cedo.

– Essa missão foi muito fácil – reclamou Karin armando sua tenda.

Olhou para trás e vendo que Sai não olhava em sua direção cortou a parte de cima da sua barraca parecendo que está havia rasgado.

– Vou tomar banho na cachoeira perto daqui, já volto.

– Ok.

Sai trocou de roupa, pois a sua estava suja. Vestiu um calção preto com uma blusa preta folgada.

– Voltei – disse a ruiva depois de alguns minutos.

Sai olhou-a. Vestia o mesmo short preto de sempre só que com uma blusa de alças branca colada. Seus cabelos vermelhos molhados umedeciam levemente seus ombros e sua blusa, deixando-a meio transparente mostrando que usava um sutiã vermelho por baixo.

– Você fica diferente com blusa larga. – comentou a menina enquanto penteava o cabelo.

– Hn.

Sai estava meio sem jeito, era a primeira vez que ia em uma missão sozinho com uma mulher. E tinha que ser logo a Karin. Ela tinha um jeito tão seguro de sí que o deixava confuso.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele para comer uma barra de cereal.

– Que porcaria é essa que você ta comendo?

– Cereal, é bom. – ela sorriu.

– Nunca comi isso.

– Não? – ela encarou-o surpresa.

– Quer provar? – perguntou estendendo-lhe a barrinha.

Ele olhou a barra de cereal com uma expressão desconfiada.

– Prova é bom. – insistiu.

Ele aceitou,pegando a barrinha da mão dela e mordeu um pedaço.

– Gostou? – perguntou quando Sai devolveu-lhe o resto.

– Aham.

– Tenho outra, você quer?

– É…pode ser…

– Pode ser quer dizer: sim ou não?

– Pode ser…– ele repetiu e deu com os ombros.

– Gosto de coisas diretas! Tipo: Sim ou não?!

Sai encarou-a impassivel. Ela tinha o dom de deixar ele sem respostas sarcásticas.

Karin suspirou e apenas entregou-lhe outra barra de cereal.

– Coma, não tou com fome mesmo.

Ele aceitou.

– Obrigado.

– De nada. Vou dormir. Boa noite. – levantou-se e passou a mãos pelos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os.

– 'Noite… – murmurou de volta.

Algumas horas depois Karin ouviu o barulho da chuva batendo contra sua barraca, um sorriso MM brotou nos seus lábios. Até a natureza conseguia ajudá-la no seu plano.

Levantou-se e saiu da barraca indo bater na de Sai.

– Sai…Sai!

Ele abriu a barraca e encarou-a sonolento.

– O que você ta fazendo acordada aí fora no meio da chuva?

– Minha tenda ta rasgada…– ela abraçou o corpo com os braços, tremula. – Posso dormir aí ? – pediu.

Sai apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou que a ruiva entrase. Fechou a tenda e quando voltou-se para garota percebeu que não estava ensopada, mas com o corpo umido, algumas gotas brilhavam sobre a pele dela. Karin tremia arrepiada por causa do frio.

– Desculpa te acordar – desculpou-se sem graça.

– Não faz mal.

_"Qual o problema desse cara? Porque ele não tenta me agarrar logo de uma vez como todos os outros canalhas?"_ – pensou e tremeu, podia estar fingindo várias coisas, mas estava mesmo com frio.

– Você ta bem?

Os dois estavam de joelhos frente a frente.

– Só com frio.

Sai segurou o pulso dela.

_"Ha, sabia…agora ele vai me beijar e aí já sabe…"_ – pensou e sentiu uma pontada de decepção no peito. Por um momento achou que Sai poderia ser diferente de todos os outros homens,aqueles que sempre queriam se dar bem, mas na hora de assumir algum compromisso:nada.

Karin já havia se acostumado com aqueles tipinhos e por isso não acreditava nessa coisa de amor. Homens não amam, transam. Como sempre dizia.

Fechou os olhos se preparando para sentir os lábios dele, mas Sai apenas puxou-a contra sí, abraçando-a. Passando suas mãos pelas costas dela e braços para aquecé-la.

Karin estava com os olhos arregalados. _"Ele ta sendo…carinhoso comigo? Ele…não tentou me agarrar?"_ – pensava sem conseguir acreditar.

Sai parou o abraço,tirou sua blusa e entregou-a para ruiva que o encarava boquiaberta.

– Veste isso ou vai ficar resfriada.

– Obrigada – ela agradeçeu e corou levemente. _"Não, não tou ficando vermelha, nunca fico vermelha, pelo menos não de verdade."_

Vestiu a blusa enquanto Sai já se deitava. Ainda olhou para blusa dele segurando-a na barra, confusa.

– Melhor dormir.

– Tem razão – ela concordou tentando voltar a ser a Karin de sempre. A Karin que não se abala com nada nem ninguem.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e fechou os olhos. Tentava dormir, mas não conseguia,sua mente ainda estava a mil por horas.

**x**

**x**

Depois de uma hora Sai já dormia e ela não.

Suspirou.

Sai mexeu-se no sono e acabou abraçando-a possesivamente fazendo ela abrir os olhos surpresa.

Karin agradeçeu a Deus por ele estar dormindo e não ver como ela ficou vermelha.

E quando seu coração se acalmou, reparou no quão aconchegante e caloroso era aquele abraço. Fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu o sono vindo.

**x**

**x**

Pela manhã Sai levou um susto. Karin estava com a cabeça deitada no seu peito. E o que ele achava mais estranho era que ele estava gostando daquilo tudo, da sensação de calor que sentia. Nunca sentira algo parecido por Sakura ou nenhuma menina antes. Estava sentindo um monte de emoções novas e isso o deixava confuso.

Karin acordou quando sentiu a respiração do moreno ficar mais rápida e seu peito subir e descer com mais frequência.

Ela pôs-se de joelhos e esfregou os olhos sonolenta.

– Melhor iremos andando – disse o moreno saindo rápidamente da tenda.

Karin saiu logo em seguida.

– Verdade, vamos arrumar as coisas e voltar.

**

* * *

****Ayumi:** Huuuuum que missão, hein A.A

**Tobi:** Yooo! Tobi is a god boy!

**Hidan:** Que porra de capítulo…

**Ayumi:** Hidan, sem nomes feios, já falei u.ú

**Tobi:** As fãs do Tobi gostaram da minha volta _°emocionado°_

**Itachi:** Não seja tolo, elas amam a mim HOHO

**Ayumi:** Chega u.ú Vamos parar com essas brigas idiotas.

**Pein:** Pirralha, o líder dessa budega sou eu ò.Ó

**Ayumi:** Ops _°mão na cabeça°_ Desculpa chefinho.

**Konan:** Não seja tão chato, Pein.

**Pein:** Eu não sou chato, é esse povo que me tira do sério.

**Konan: **Você é chato sim, sempre reclamando de tudo, mas nunca fazendo nada.

**Pein:** Como assim eu não faço nada?

**Konan:** Não seja cínico.

**Zetsu:** Essa é a hora que ficamos com cara de paisagem.

**Kakuzu:** Não, essa é a hora que aproveitamos a distração deles e roubamos o dinheiro A.A

**Kisame:** Essa é a hora de

**Deidara:** De fazer uma arte? Art is a bang ^^

**Sasori:** Você é um idiota ¬¬

**Hidan:** Essa é a hora de fazer um sacrificio pelo Jashin-sama.

**Itachi:** Essa é a hora de dormirmos.

**Tobi:** Essa é a hora de tomar sorvete?

**Ayumi:** Não, essa é a hora dagente sumir daqui de fininho.

**Konan:** Você não consegue me engravidar.

**Pein:** QUE?! Você que não quer!

**Ayumi:** O.O _°medo°_ Gente reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

Xoxo

Ayumi ;3

* * *


	13. Kiss on the lips part 1

**Capítulo 13 - Kiss on the lips parte I: As Danças -**

O sol já brilhava alto no céu quando Karin e Sai avistaram os portões de Konoha naquele dia.

- Enfim chegamos, essa missão foi muito chata.-reclamou Karin espreguiçando o corpo de um jeito sensual.

Sai olhava-a de esguelha.

- Bom, vou logo para casa porque trabalho no Hospital hoje a noite.-disse a ruiva quando eles atraversavam os portões de Konoha.- Agente se vê por aí.-ela sorriu encarando ele e foi afastando-se com um andar típicamente "super-model" porém de um jeito mais suave e disfarçado.

**x**

**x**

Sakura abriu um sorrisão quando viu que Shirogane a esperava na saída do Hospital, uma mochilinha nas costas e um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Oi filhote, que surpresa!-a rosada abriu os braços e o menino se praticamente se jogou encima dela, empolgado.

- Mami, vou poder ir para sua casa?-perguntou animado seprando-se dela.

- Claro que sim, meu amor.- a rosada sorriu meiga.- Eu disse que poderia passar o fim de semana comigo, não disse? Sempre cumpro com a minha palavra.

Ele sorriu.

Sakura pôs-se de pê novamente e tirou o jaleco branco do hospital. Vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa de mangas-média rosa bêbe.

- Ei! Idiotinha!-Karin acenava enquanto se aproximava deles.

- Oi amiga, voltou rápido.-sorriu maliciosa.-E então como foi?

Karin olhou para o menino que segurava na mão da rosada.

- Idiotinha, juro que esse menino ta cada vez mais parecido com você.

A rosada riu divertida.

- Claro ele é meu filho!-disse sorrindo para ele.- Mas não mude de assunto, e essa missão?

- Querida.-ela suspirou impaciente.- Esse Sai só pode ser gay.-reclamou com uma gota na cabeça.

Sakura conteve uma gargalhada.

- Ele é gay ou você não consegue continuar a nossa aposta? - perguntou com um olhar desafiador.

- Há há!-disse colocando as mãos na cintura.- Claro que eu vou continuar.

- Ai ai Karin, como diria Shikamaru: você é problemática.

- Bom, mudando de assunto.-ela começou falando alto, mas continuou o resto falando baixo em um quase sussuro.- E a "Kiss on the lips" você ajeitou as coisas lá?-perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro que sim! A Ino chega hoje, arrumei os cds com as músicas, comprei a comida, os chicletes que você pediu, avisei todo mundo que era hoje a noite, comprei o meu vestido e o da vaka e…-pensou um pouco.- Só!-sorriu.

- Legal falta só arrumar o salão então?

- Isso e o seu vestido também.

- Pois vai ajeitar as coisas no salão de festa.-Karin olhou as horas no rélogio.-Temos pouco tempo! Vou comprar o vestido. Que horas começa a festa mesmo?

- Nove horas da noite.

- O que você inventou pra vaka não desconfiar?

- Eu disse que iamos para uma festa juntas, mas ela não sabe que a festa é pra ela.- e a rosada sorriu orgulhosa de sí mesma.

- Pois vou comprar logo a droga do vestido. Fui.-e a ruiva começou a se afastar deles.

- Que festa é essa Mami?-quis saber o menino.

- Festa surpresa para minha amiga.

- Oh…

- Quer me ajudar a arrumar o salão de festas?

- Posso enxer os balões?

- Claro!

- Eba!-gritou animado.

- Vamos então.-e a méd-nin começou a caminhar para o salão de festas que elas haviam alugado para a aquela surpresa.

**x**

**x**

- Testuda?

Sakura virou-se e seus olhos verdes enxeram-se de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade.

Largou os balões que segurava e correu para abraçar a amiga.

- PORCA!-gritou e abraçou a loira até ela ficar totalmente sem folêgo.

- Ta me enforcando, LOUCA!-gritou a Yamanaka.

A rosada saltou-a.

- Kami-sama! Você ta tão…diferente! O que aconteceu com a minha porquinha?

- Que diferente o que, Testuda? Não mudei nada.

- Há, mudou sim! Ta mais bronzeada, mais sei lá…mais bonita. E que sorriso é esse, porca?

- Que sorriso, Testuda? Mesmo sorriso de sempre.-disse Ino dando de ombros.

- Kami-sama!-exclamou a Haruno.- VOCÊ TA APAIXONADA!?

- Eu…que…claro que não.-gaguejou ficando vermelha.

- Gaguejou e ficou vermelinha! Então você ta apaixonada mesmo. Pode ir logo desembuchando tudo.

Ino apenas riu divertida.

- Que saudade de você sua testa de marquise.-disse e abraçou a rosada carinhosamente.

- Eu também tava morrendo de saudade, porca maldita.-disse corespondendo ao abraço calorosamente.

- Mas e aí posso ajudar com os preparativos da festa da Tenten?

- Pode.-disse empolgada.-Mas não pense que vai fugir das minhas perguntas, faz meses que você não me conta nada direito. Quero detalhes.-e sorriu.

- Eu vou contar.-disse rindo.-E também quero saber de todos os detalhes do que vem acontecendo aqui. Aquela historia de plano que você comentou na última carta, que eu por sinal, não entendi nada ¬¬ E também quero conheçer essa sua nova amiguinha, a tal da Karin.-disse fazendo uma cara enciumada.

Sakura gargalhou.

- Te apresento ela.-disse sorridente.

Estava tão feliz por poder estar ali com Ino que seu corpo todo tremia de empolgação.

Claro que Tenten e Karin haviam se tornadas grandes amigas,mas a Yamanaka continuava sendo sua amiga de infância e quase irmã.

Assim as duas continuram arrumando o salão com a ajuda de Shirogane e conversando animadamente um monte de amenidades.

**x**

**x**

- Idiotinha, olha o vestido que eu comprei.-Karin disse entrando no salão quase todo arrumado duas horas antes da festa.

- Nossa ta lindo!-exclamou.

Era um vestido vermelho frente única decotado, simples, porém muito bonito.

Ino e Karin se encaram.

- Ah, Ino essa é a Karin, Karin essa é a Ino.

- Prazer.-disseram juntas apertando as mãos.

- Sim, não gosto de atrapalhar o momento, mas temos que agilizar as coisas.

Tenten daqui a pouco vai chegar em casa.

- Verdade.- vamos logo.

Com a ajuda de Karin conseguiram terminar de arrumar o salão rapidamente, agora só faltavam os convidados e se arrumarem.

- Ino, você vai se arrumar na casa da Temari e chegar mais cedo para ficar aqui com o povo e fazer eles calarem a boca na hora da Tenten entrar, confere?- perguntou Karin.

- Ok.-respondeu a loira.

- Sakura agente vai se arrmumar com a Tenten lá em casa como se fossemos para uma festa qualquer, confere?

- Isso.

- Então acho que podemos ir.-disse a ruiva sorrindo satisfeita.

- Até mais tarde.-a loira despediu-se e foi embora.

Karin e Sakura fecharam as portas e foram para casa onde Tenten já havia chegado.

- Oi amigas, demoraram no hospital hoje, o que houve?-perguntou a morena que tirava as faixas sujas pelos treinos.

- Nada demais, ficamos conversando no refeitório por isso.-disse Karin de modo vago tirando os sapatos.

- Shiro-chan vai dormir aqui hoje?-quis saber Tenten.

- Vai.-respondeu Sakura.- E vai se comportar enquanto agente tiver fora, não vai?

- Vou!-sorriu abertamente.- Posso assistir televisão?

- Pode.

- Então, vacas? E essa festa vai ou não vai rolar?

- Claro que vai!-exclamou a ruiva.

- Vamos nos arrumar logo então.-disse Sakura já indo para o banheiro.-Eu tomo banho primeiro!

- Ta mais vê se não demora, porque ainda tem agente.

**x**

**x**

- Gente, como eu fiquei?-Sakura perguntou toda sorridente saindo do banheiro já vestida com o seu vestido de festa.

Era rosa claro colado no busto e soltinho no resto do corpo e descia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, um pouco mais longo que o de Karin. Tinha alguns detalhes roxos na cintura e também na barra.

- Liiinda, amiga!-exclamou Tenten.

Karin que ajudava a morena a fechar o fleche do seu vestido, virou o rosto para olhar a Haruno.

- Ficou quase perfeito.-disse.

- Quase? Porque quase?

- Porque seu cabelo não ta legal, o resto ta impecavel.

Fechou o vestido de Tenten que encarou-se no espelho do armário.

Seu vestido era o mais curto, porém não ficava vulgar nela. Branco com um decote em V e uma faixa laranja de seda na cintura.

Enquanto Tenten terminava de se arrumar, Karin fazia um penteado nos cabelos da rosada.

- Pronto, bem melhor!-sorriu a ruiva.

Havia feito um penteado prendendo só a metade dos cabelos dela.

- Eu tou pronta e vocês?-perguntou Tenten calçando suas sandálias.

- Eu também.-disse Sakura.

- Então vamos logo.-disse Karin vendo que faltavam poucos minutos para nove horas.

- Odeio salto alto.-reclamou Tenten emburrada depois de quase torcer o pé.

Sairam do quarto rindo por causa disso.

- Oh, Mami está tão linda.

- Obrigada filhote.-disse abaixando-se um pouco e esfregando o seu nariz no dele.

- Shiro-chan, quem está mais bonita?-perguntou a morena.

Os olhos verdes do menino encaravam as três mulheres em pé a sua frente.

- Hum…-colocou a mão no queixo.-Essa é difícil.

- Vamos, pode falar!-insentivou a ruiva.- Juro que você vai morrer rápido se não disser que eu estou mais bonita.

Shirogane encarou a ruiva assustada e esta riu.

- Tou brincando, guri! Pode falar e seja sincero.

- A mais meiga é minha Mami, a mais sensual é a Karin e a mais bonita a Tenten.-disse o menino.

- Ah menino esperto!-riu a morena.

- Esse menino não sabe de nada!-riu a ruiva.-Eu sou a mais sensual e a mais bonita aqui!

As três riram.

- Filhote vá dormir as 10 viu?

- Ta bom Mami.

- Cadê meu beijo?-disse a rosada abaixando-se novamente.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da rosada.

- Vamos logo.

- Vão vocês duas na frente. Vou só pegar o brilho no banheiro.-disse a ruiva.

- Ta.

Karin deu uma nota de 10 para o menino.

- Muito bom guri.-sorriu cumplice para ele.- Fez exatamente o que eu pedi.

Ele pegou a nota sorridente.

- Tenho mais se você continuar me ajudando.

- O que posso fazer?

- Por enquanto nada, mas eu te aviso quando .-disse acariciou a cabeça dele e saiu.

Viu Tenten e Sakura andando a alguns metros dela e um sorriso MM brotou nos seus lábios.

_"Com o que o piralho disse a auto-estima da vaca vai aumentar agora vamos ver se o que eu planejei para essa noite vai dar certo…dãã"_-riu baixinho.

- É claro que vai dar certo. Meus planos nunca falham.

**x**

**x**

- Gente!-gritou Ino.-CALEM A BOCA! Elas tão chegando!

- Fiquem nos seus lugares! E saltem seu fogo da juventude quando nossa querida Tenten entrar!-disse Lee empolgado.

- Hãn?-ninguem entendeu.

Claro. Gai entendeu, mas o resto não.

- Gritem surpresa quando ela entrar.-simplificou Shikamaru que estava sentado ao lado de Temari.

A porta abriu.

-SURPRESA!-todos gritaram juntos.

Ta bom, quase todos. Alguns apenas murmuram "surpresa"

Tenten encarou todo mundo a sua frente, atônita. Principalmente a faixa de feliz aniversário.

- Isso…isso tudo é pra mim?-gaguejou.

- Claro, achou que tinhamos esqueçido seu aniversário,vaca?-sorriu Karin.

- Eu…eu achei que sim.-disse com lágrimas nos olhos.-Obrigada meninas nunca

ganhei uma festa de aniversário.

Sakura e Karin sorriram abraçando a morena.

- Feliz aniversário negra!-disse a ruiva.

- É…feliz niver amiga! Mas agora vá falar com seus convidados,não seja mal-educada.-riu a rosada divertida.

- Claro.

E assim a Mitsashi foi comprimentando todo mundo.

- Obrigada por vir Neji.-disse meio envergonhada.

- De nada.-disse meio frio.

- Tenten.

Shikamaru e Temari chegaram para falar com a morena.

- Você ta linda Tenten.-disse Temari abraçando-a froxou por causa do barigão.

- Nossa e você também. Uma verdadeira mamãe.

Temari riu.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada.

Os dois meninos apenas as observavam em silêncio.

- Vamos Shikamaru.-chamou a loira já afastando-se.

- Vamos.-disse pegando a mão da esposa.

Tenten virou-se para falar com o Hyuuga, mas ele já não estava mais.

"Háá fiquei na merda agora…pense"-disse e uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça.

- A aniversariante aceitaria dançar comigo?-perguntou alguem o que fez a

morena virar-se.

Sorriu.

- Depende da música.-respondeu ela.- Só se for animada.

- Crazy in love é animada o suficiente?

- Acho que sim.

- Rééé a Tenten vai dançar!-gritou Karin.

Todo mundo parou para olhar.

Tenten sabia que tinha que estar bebada para fazer aquilo,mas não ligou teria o resto da sua vida para arpender-se. Hoje iria se divertir.

Segurou no braço do rapaz e foi para o meu da pista.

_Yes!It's so crazy right now!Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,It's ya boy, young._

_You ready?Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noYea, history in the making,Part 2, it's so crazy right now_

O corpo da Mitsashi foi aos poucos se saltando com rítimo da música. Seu corpo quebrando no mesmo rítimo da batida.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,I touch on you more and more every time,When you leave I'm begging you not to go,Call your name two or three times in a row,Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.'Cuz I know I don't understand,Just how your love your doing no one else can._

Não se achava boa dançando como Karin ou Sakura, mas naquele dia seus quadris conseguiam se mexer com tanta facilidade que nem parecia notar que todo mundo a olhava.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love'sGot me looking so crazy right now (in love)Got me looking so crazy right now, your touchGot me looking so crazy right now (your touch)Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's,Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no noUh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Até ali estava práticamente dançando sozinha, soltando o corpo todo. Dançando… foi em direção a Kiba. Começando a dançar junto com ele.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly,Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,The way that you know what I thought I knew,It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,But I still don't understand,Just how the love your doing no one else can._

Os dois dançavam juntos como se tivesem ensaiado aquilo a tempos.

_I'm Looking so crazy in love's,Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_Check it, let's goYoung Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)The ROC handle like Van Axel,I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,The genuine article I go I do not sing though,I sling though, If anything I bling yo,a star like Ringo, roll like ??Crazy bring ya whole set,Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)Been dealing with chain smokers,But how you think I got the name Hova?Fall back young, ever since the label changed over(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)to platinum the game's been wrap, One!Got me looking, so crazy, my babyI'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,I've been playing myself, baby I don't care'Cuz your love's got the best of me,And baby you're making a fool of me,You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy babyHEY!_

Terminaram a dança sorrindo os rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Karin começou a aplaudir e depois todo mundo que tinha parado para olhar também apladiu.

Menos alguem. Um certo rapaz.

Seus olhos brancos olhavam para Tenten e Kiba e sentia uma certa raiva tomar conta dele.

Não ligou, deu de ombros e saiu de perto para falar com Sasuke que estava sentado no barzinho bebendo.

- E aí.-disse o Hyuuga sentando-se.

Sasuke o comprimentou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Me dá uma dose de saké.-pediu Neji para o garçon.

- Sua namorada dançando com outro.-disse o Uchiha encarando o Hyuuga, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Neji arqueo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela não é minha namorada, só uma amiga.

- Sei…-Sasuke voltou-se novamente para sua bebida.

- Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado?

- O que?

- Sua namorada dançando com o sensei de vocês.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar interogativo.

- Olhe.-Neji disse apontando para o lugar onde antes Tenten estivera dançando com Inuzuka.

Sasuke cerrou o punho e quase quebrou o copo que segurava.

**x**

**x**

- Ah é? É Karin?! Pois é agora u.ú-disse a rosada irritada.- Você vai ver quem tem medo de dançar agora. Vamos lá Kakashi-sensei-disse indo para o meio da pista e puxando o seu sensei junto.

Foi só a batidinha da música começar que ela já foi mexendo o corpo devagar.

_U've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your callsI know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at allI've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout- what I wanna do wit youI know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I doThey heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true. They know your the one I wanna give it toI can see you want me too...Now it's Me & U_

_(Você tem esperado tanto tempo,Eu estou aqui aqui pra responder suas ligaçõesE sei que eu não deveria ter ti esperado apesar de tudoEu estive muito ocupada. Mas eu tenho pensado sobre - o que eu quero fazer com vocêE conheço outros caras,Eles falam que eu faço bem feitoO que eu queroEles escutaram que é bomEles querem ver se é verdade. Eles sabem que você é o únicoQue eu quero me entregarEu posso ver que você me quer também. Agora somos eu e você)_

Sakura dançava ao rítimo da música muito mais a vontade do que Tenten dançar minutos antes e de um jeito muito mais sensual e provocativo.

_It's Me & U now (uh) I've been waiting (waitin)Think I'm gonna make that move now. Baby Tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)It's Me & U nowI've been waitinThink I'm gonna make that move now. Baby tell me if you like it_

_(Somos eu e você agoraEu tenho esperadoAcho que eu vou fazer esse movimento agora Amor, me diz se você gosta Somos eu e você agora Eu tenho esperado Acho que eu vou fazer esse movimento agor aAmor, me diz se você gosta)_

Ela sorria dançando e olhando para o sensei. Ele entrou na sua brincadeira seu olhar se atrasando por alguns segundos sobre uma certa menina que sorria para ele de um jeito cumplice no meio daquelas pessoas que os observavam dançando juntos.

_I was waitin for you to tell me you were readyI know what to do if only you would let me As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right Here is where you wanna beI know them other guys, they've been talkin 'bout the way I do what I do They heard I was good they wanna see if it's trueThey know you r the one I wanna give it toI can see you want me too And now it's Me & U_

_(Eu estava esperandoVocê dizer se estava prontoEu sei o que fazerÉ só você me permitir O quanto você será legalSe você me tratar bemAqui é onde voce quer estar Eu conheço outros caras,Eles falam que eu faço bem feito que eu quero Eles escutaram que é bomE querem ver se é verdade Eles sabem que você é o unicoQue eu quero me entregarEu posso ver que você me quer também E agora somos eu e você)_

Sakura percebeu que a parte que ela mais gostava na música estava chegando e ficou bem próxima ao I'll love you all the way down

_(Amor eu amarei todos seus lugares)_

Segurou na cintura do ex-sensei colando seu corpo no dele e descendo até o chão.

_Get you right where you like itI promise you'll like it (I swear) Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret babe)We'll keep it between Me & U_

_(Amor eu amarei todos seus lugares Faça direito onde você gostaEu prometo que você gostará disso Só relaxe e me deixe fazer esse movimento (é nosso segredinho) Nós guardaremos isso entre nós dois)_

Terminou a dança ofegante e rindo. Kakashi também gargalhou.

- Vai, desafia ela de novo Karin!-riu Tenten.

- Viu como eu tenho coragem, vaca?-disse ainda rindo com uma mão no quadril e outra apoiada no ombro do sensei.

- É percebi.-a ruiva concordou sorrindo ao ver que Sasuke se aproximava saltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Sakura.-disse o moreno puxando ela pelo braço para um canto mais reservado.

- O que houve Sasuke?-perguntou confusa.

- Você perdeu a vergonha na cara, dançando com o Kakashi?

- Ué, qual o problema de eu dançar com o meu sensei?

- Ele é mais velho que você.-disse rangendo os dentes.

- E dái?-disse irritada.-Não vejo problema nisso.

- Não teria problema se não fosse a tradução da música. Você parou para reparar na letra?

- Não.-disse tentando parecer sincera e sorrindo por dentro.

_"Está com ciúminhos Sasuke-kun?"_-pensou sarcástica._"Seu imbecil de meia tigela!"_-pensou olhando para o rosto furioso do Uchiha._"Tou andando muito com a Karin...chamando o Sasuke-kun de imbecil"_

_°ACORDA pra vida! Ele é imbécil°_-gritou sua inner.

- Não seja sonsa.-respondeu ele frio.

- Não estou sendo sonsa.-retrucou.

- Esqueçe.-disse arogante.-Vá fazer papel de idiota.-disse e virou as costas para ela.

- Imbecil…-murmurou.

- Quem?

A rosada virou-se dando de cara com Kakashi. Ela corou levemente.

Tinha um carinho especial por Kakashi, não podia negar, mas também se sentia atraída por ele. Afinal, ele é muito bonito, tinha que adimitir.

- Karin está chamando você.-avisou.

- Obrigada sensei.-agradeçeu.

- Divirta-se Sakura, tenho que ir.

- Já?-disse surpresa.

- Infelizmente.

- Boa sorte.-disse Kakashi beijou a testa da rosada e desapareceu.

_"Boa sorte porque?"_-pensou confusa.

* * *

**Tobi:** Aeeee .o/ Tobi está de volta n.n

**Ayumi:** Ehhrr…gomen a demora pessoas . Confesso que tive preguiça de vir postar, e quando tentei postar o site resolveu bugar --'

**Tobi:** Aí a Ayumi-senpai se estressou e quase quebrou o computador dela °O°

**Ayumi:** Cale-se ser com cérebro de ameba u.ú

**Tobi:** Deidara-senpai o que ser ameba?

**Deidara:** Um coisa lá, hn.

**Konan:** É loiro ¬¬'

**Deidara:** Algun preconceito contra loiros, hn?

**Hidan:** Todos são um bando de fi…

**Ayumi:** _°bate na cabeça do Hidan°_ Óh idiota, o que foi que eu disse sobre falar palavrões, hein?

**Hidan:** Que porra, você acha que eu vou me lembrar de algo que você falou séculos atrás?

**Itachi:** Será que podem parar de brigar e responder logo as reviews?

**Ayumi:** Ops S: Okay, okay vamos responder as reviews \o/

**Hyuuga Florine:** Aqui está um capítulo grandão para compensar ;D Obrigada por ter favoritado e por acompanhar minha fanfic ^^ Karin e Sai é um casal diferente mesmo, acho que Kunoichis no Poder é a única fanfic com eles formando um par O.o -medo eterno XDD~

**Mari:** O Povo brigando sempre é comédia mesmo :3 Eu sei que SakuSasu não ta aparecendo muito, mas não se preocupe, eles vão aparecer e muuuuito brevemente, okay?

**Jack:** Frôo .o/ Eu demoro mesmo pra postar --' Desculpa . A Karin está mesmo um pouco confusa com esses sentimentos novos. Quanto ao Sai e Sakura (6' Prefiro não comentar AOSOASKOASKOKSO'

**Tobi:** Jack-sama ^^ Tobi amar você, mas se abraçar Tobi assim, Tobi vai acabar morrendo x_x

**Pia-chan:** Obrigada pelos elogios, querida ^^ Fico feliz de saber que você está gostando da fic n.n

**Thami:** Você por aqui, querida vizinha .w. Que bom que estais lendo a minha fic novamente .o/ Fico ! E não precisa ter pressa para mandar a minha carta, eu espero, okay? (:

**Pain:** Agora vê se não demora dois meses pra postar u.u

**Ayumi:** Ta okay chefinho O.O Prometo que postarei rápido dessa vez!

**Tobi:** Ayumi-senpai _°cutuca° _

**Ayumi:** Que foi ò3ó

**Tobi:** Ayumi-senpai esqueçeu de falar aquele negocio n.n

**Ayumi:** Ahhh! As músicas que a Tenten e a Sakura dançaram são Crazy in Love da beyoncé e Me&U da Cassie! Procurem no youtube vale a pena :3 Continuem mandando reviews okay? Quanto mais vocês mandam mais rápido eu posto G.G Acho que por hora é só ^^

_xoxo_

**Ayumi Bee (:**


End file.
